Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que Yamapi est amoureux de l'un des membres de NEWS, et il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Mais tout va basculer. Pour une seconde d'inattention. Arrivera-t-il à accéder au bonheur ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Son corps se rapprochait de moi petit à petit, tremblotant. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid, la température était idéale. Nous avions même jeté les couvertures par terre, notre propre chaleur nous suffisant largement. Je pouvais voir des étincelles dans ses pupilles, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient à la commissure des miennes. Passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'amenant vers moi, je lui proposai un baiser d'une grande force. Sa réponse ne tarda pas tandis que ses jambes effleuraient les miennes dans un contact sensuel.

Une alarme retentit soudainement et je me redressai, le cœur battant la chamade.

J'étais dans mon lit, emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, et seul.

Ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Ça n'avait été qu'un stupide rêve.

Dernièrement, je faisais souvent des songes de ce genre, où je voyais toujours le même corps se rapprocher de moi en me suppliant de l'aimer. Soupirant, je me dégageai de mes draps et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Je savais qui était la personne qui apparaissait chaque nuit dans mes rêves, et c'était d'autant plus une torture que je la connaissais plutôt bien. Tous les jours je la croisais dans les couloirs de l'agence, je chantais et dansais à ses côtés, et riais à ses bêtises. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas de devoir résister à la tentation chaque jour. Le pire, c'était que cette personne n'était pas au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Après m'être préparé, je quittai mon appartement pour l'agence. Nous avions tous répétition, pour préparer le Johnny's Countdown qui arrivait. Les groupes les plus connus apparaîtraient lors de ce concert de fin d'année mais ceux-ci devaient travailler séparément avant la grande répétition générale.

L'air était glacial, et entrer dans le hall surchauffé du bâtiment me fit frissonner un moment. Je pris l'ascenseur, pensif, tout en redoutant le moment où je reverrai l'être de mes rêves. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre étage, je soupirai, puis sortis. De la musique s'échappait déjà de notre salle bien que je ne sois pas en retard. Je reconnu sa voix qui s'échauffait progressivement tandis que résonnait la mélodie de sa chanson solo. C'était un très beau timbre : chaud, doux, mélodieux, et ses passages des notes graves aux notes aigües se faisaient avec une incroyable sensualité. Un profond frisson me parcouru et je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur, histoire que je ne sois pas repéré lorsque je devrai lui parler.

Une fois prêt, j'entrai dans la salle de répétition dans laquelle se trouvait déjà trois de nos six membres : Nishikido Ryo, Tegoshi Yuya, et Masuda Takahisa. L'un des trois était celui que j'aimais.

Oui, parce que, contrairement à ce que pensait tout le monde, j'aimais les hommes. Ou du moins, un seul. Personne n'était au courant, et je comptais bien garder ce secret pour moi autant que possible.

Les trois se retournèrent vers moi à mon arrivée et me saluèrent amicalement, avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements lorsque je vis celui, éblouissant, de celui qui me torturait l'âme. J'essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeai vers la liste des titres que nous aurions à interpréter pour le concert, durant lequel seraient aussi présents Arashi, Kanjani8, et KAT-TUN.

Tandis que nous attendions les autres membres, mes trois coéquipiers s'échauffèrent, s'accompagnant d'une guitare ou des versions karaoke de nos chansons, alors que je retardai le plus possible le moment où je devrai être confronté à lui. J'étais en train de rassembler quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur une table depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu'on me fit sursauter. Je me retournai vivement et me statufiai soudain.

C'était lui. Celui que j'aimais. Lui qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il m'adressa un sourire absolument radieux qui me fit un nœud à l'estomac et s'approcha de moi avec un regard malicieux.

-Je me demandai quelque chose. Pour le Countdown, c'est bon si je viens habillé en fille ?

-Euh... fais ce que tu veux...

-sankyuu~

Il se retourna et s'éloigna tandis que je soupirai de soulagement. Heureusement pour moi, le contact n'avait pas été trop long, même si le seul fait de le regarder pouvait être dangereux en soi. Je le suivis des yeux, camouflant un sourire amoureux. Il était vraiment sublime quand il souriait. Ce sourire était sûrement la chose que je chérissais le plus en ce moment. Je voulais le voir continuellement, pour sentir cette vague d'excitation et d'adrénaline monter en moi.

Je suis Yamashita Tomohisa, 25 ans, membre et leader de NEWS...

Et je suis amoureux de Tegoshi Yuya.


	2. Partie 1 : Yamashita Tomohisa I

Note 1 : Contrairement à mon autre fic', celle-ci est encore en cours d'écriture donc la publication ne sera pas aussi rapide. J'espère que vous aimerez celle-là et que vous mettrez des reviews, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma deuxième fic yaoï. Enjoy, donc ;)

Note 2 : J'espère réussir à bien caractériser mes personnages, pour rendre l'histoire plus probable. J'ai fait pas mal d'essais ici, donc il y aura peut-être quelques maladresses. Veuillez m'en excuser !

_Partie 1 : Yamashita Tomohisa_

**Chapitre 1**

Les autres membres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et nous commençâmes la répétition, revoyant une à une nos chansons et nos chorégraphies, faisant le point sur les costumes, et l'ordre des titres, synchronisant ainsi notre programme avec ceux des autres groupes invités au concert. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder, pour rester concentré et en rythme. En effet, la moindre baisse d'attention pouvait me faire frôler la catastrophe. Imaginez : mes yeux se posent une seconde de trop sur son corps svelte et je perds le rythme. Dans le meilleur des cas, je le retrouve rapidement et les membres ne se doutent de rien. Dans le pire, je percute un ou deux de mes coéquipiers, attirant ainsi l'attention sur moi, voire tout simplement je tombe sur lui, mon cœur s'emballe et je n'arrive plus à détourner mon regard de ses yeux d'enfant. A ce moment, plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi. Ou j'arrive à me contrôler et je me relève, m'excusant poliment d'avoir interrompu la répétition, ou je n'y arrive pas, et la proximité de son corps me fait perdre la tête, les membres apprennent ce que je suis, et me rejettent, voire décident de dissoudre le groupe ; je suis ainsi forcé de quitter NEWS, et d'arrêter ma carrière solo, et je me barre en Abkhazie pour le restant de mes jours.

N'importe quoi !

Complètement absurde.

Il ne devait y avoir que très peu de chances qu'un tel scénario se produise, non ?

Me concentrant d'avantage pour ne pas penser à ce genre de chose inutile, je tournai sur moi-même tandis que _Snow Express_ résonnait dans la salle. Je gardais le plus possible mes yeux rivés sur les murs ou les autres membres, pour éviter de croiser ceux de Teshi. J'avais peur. Cela faisait maintenant très longtemps que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui et j'avais acquis des techniques et des stratégies de « love-défense », pourtant, je sentais qu'au fond de moi la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher rendait tout exercice difficile. Je voulais satisfaire mon cœur qui me brûlait l'âme, jours après jours et nuits après nuits. J'espérais aussi de toutes mes forces que cet amour interdit disparaisse avant que les flèches ardentes d'Éros ne m'aient complètement anéanti l'esprit, tant qu'il en était encore temps, tant que cette passion n'était pas encore assez ancrée dans chaque cellule de mon corps. J'espérais si fort, si ardemment, que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout redevienne normal, que je guettais chaque nuit sa présence dans mes rêves. Si une fois, une fois seulement, il n'y apparaissait pas, alors je saurais que j'ai peut-être une chance de vivre une vie normale, à nouveau.

La répétition s'acheva enfin, après plusieurs heures, et chaque membre partit de son côté. Deux d'entre nous décidèrent de prendre leur douche avant de rentrer chez eux, car ils habitaient plutôt loin. C'était Kato Shigeaki, et Teshi. Le premier se doucha vite et quitta la salle juste après tandis que le deuxième semblait vouloir passer le reste de ses jours sous l'eau chaude... J'étais encore là, dans la salle, à ranger des paroles de chansons, des listes de noms, et des partitions, quand il sortit de la douche. Je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, espérant lui montrer ainsi que je ne lui portai aucun intérêt particulier, même si mon cœur était follement parti dans une danse rythmée et scandée par de puissants battements lorsque je sentis sa présence à quelques mètres de moi.

Teshi : Bah, ils sont tous partis ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, laissant tomber sur la table une liasse de feuilles blanches et me tournai vers lui pour répliquer.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

Il était seulement recouvert de sa serviette, nouée autour de la taille, sa bouteille de shampooing à la main, la peau encore parsemée de gouttelettes translucides. Je sentais d'ici le parfum de son gel douche, odeur que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement puisqu'il était le seul dans le groupe à l'utiliser. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés après avoir été vaguement séchés, lui tombaient devant les yeux mais il ne semblait pas y attacher d'importance. Teshi s'approcha de moi, rangea son shampooing dans son sac qui se trouvait à côté de la table à laquelle j'étais assis, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Contact en apparence anodin. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité et je sentis le feu monter peu à peu vers mes joues tandis qu'il se mit à me sourire, comme fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Teshi : C'est cool que tu m'aie attendu.

Moi : Te fais pas d'idée, j'étais en train de ranger votre bazar.

Ça allait. J'arrivais à rester normal. Il ne se douterait sûrement de rien.

Alors que je revenais vers ma paperasse, il enleva sa main de mon épaule et planta son index en plein milieu de ma joue, toujours en arborant son merveilleux sourire.

Teshi : Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu m'attendais en fait.

Ça n'allait plus du tout. Ne pouvant me contrôler plus longtemps, je bondis de ma chaise et le saisis par le bras. Emporté dans mon élan, nous tournâmes sur nous même pendant un court instant, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le plaquer contre le mur de la salle. De mon autre main, j'attrapai son poignet libre et fixai les deux à hauteur de ses épaules. Son regard avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait été amusé, rieur. Il était devenu apeuré et effrayé. Qu'est-ce que je lui voulais ? Mon cœur et mon corps parlèrent pour moi. Ainsi immobilisé, j'approchai mon visage et appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir encore plus grand et il essaya de m'échapper. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, j'étais plus fort et plus grand que lui, et mes sentiments étaient impossibles à arrêter. Je pressai d'avantage ses lèvres charnues et douces comme un fin velours, et fermai les yeux, appréciant la pure sensation de sentir mon cœur se réchauffer par ce contact.

Non ! Je devais me reprendre ! Je m'étais juré de ne rien lui révéler ! Comment avais-je pu céder à la tentation, après tant d'années passées à me retenir ? Comment avais-je pu tout briser en cet instant si court ? Je devais le lâcher et me retourner. J'aurai dû renoncer à lui dès le début, ne pas vivre dans l'espoir de voir mes rêves se réaliser. J'aurai dû le fuir dès le commencement.

Mais il y avait un problème de taille.

Je n'arrivais pas à faire bouger mon corps, il ne me répondait plus, comme si satisfaire ce maudit coeur était plus important que tout le reste. Je voulais hurler, crier ma rage et ma frustration d'avoir anéanti ma vie en seulement quelques secondes. Finalement, le pire scénario que j'avais imaginé allais peut-être se réaliser. Je serai obligé de quitter le Japon, et un pays paumé serait le meilleur des refuges. L'Abkhazie, c'était bien. Pas trop de monde, pays seulement reconnu par quatre autres états, aucune chance donc de croiser quelqu'un qui avait entendu parler de moi. Oui, l'Abkhazie était une bonne destination...

Soudain, Teshi rassembla ses forces et me poussa violemment en arrière. Ses yeux étaient sombres et meurtriers, son sourire avait disparu. A la place, un rictus énervé était apparu sur son beau visage. Il se passa les mains sur les lèvres, comme si j'y avais déposé une substance répugnante et me toisa avec sérieux tandis que je me relevai.

Teshi : Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avais rien à dire, aucune excuse n'était valable. Furieux, il retourna dans les douches pour s'habiller, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés, ne m'adressant même pas un regard, pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de répétition. Elle claqua violemment derrière lui, faisant trembler les fenêtres de la pièce. J'étais seul et déprimé, une profonde lame transperçant mon coeur de part en part, laissant s'écouler un épais torrent de larmes. J'avais envie de pleurer, parce que j'avais mis en colère la seule personne que je voulais voir sourire à chaque instant, et parce que j'avais détruit ma vie en seulement un geste incontrôlé. Je voulais pleurer, et les flammes me brûlaient affreusement les yeux. Sauf que rien ne vint. J'étais si attristé que mon corps ne réagissait plus à rien. J'étais mort, mon âme s'était envolée avec ce brusque retour à la réalité. Tandis que la salle devenait progressivement sombre à mesure que le soleil se couchait, je me laissais partir dans ce monde parallèle où tout est déprime, mort, tristesse, chagrin, trahison, déception, honte et frustration. Tout est trop noir, trop froid, trop mort. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sous le poids de la défaite, prenant mon visage dans mes mains. Enfin, les larmes commencèrent à couler tel un torrent interminable et silencieux, semblable au funeste Styx et à ses âmes à l'abandon... Mes pleurs étaient gris et empoisonnés, salés et brûlants, amères et âcres. J'en avais mal. Mal au coeur, comme si une multitude de lames l'avaient lacéré. Mal aux yeux, comme si de puissantes torchères irritaient mes pupilles. Mal à l'âme, ne voulant pas admettre la fin, ne voulant pas voir la vérité, ce qui s'était passé.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, au milieu de cette salle si sombre, si froide, si noire. Je voulais disparaître de la surface de cette terre, j'aurai voulu n'avoir jamais existé.

Je suis Yamashita Tomohisa, 25 ans, ex-membre et leader de NEWS...

La mort dans l'âme.

La mort dans la peau.

La mort dans le coeur.

Je voudrais disparaître.

Parce que j'aime Tegoshi Yuya.


	3. Partie 1 : Yamashita Tomohisa II

Note : Pardon de faire des chapitres aussi longs... mais le découpage ne pouvait se faire que de cette façon. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira^^

Note 2 : Patience pour la suite ! Je l'ai déjà écrite mais tout poster d'un coup coupe le suspense... Et puis il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux faire ensuite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà quelques idées.

_Partie 1 : Yamashita Tomohisa_

**Chapitre 2**

Je réussis finalement à rentrer chez moi, passant par une porte annexe pour éviter les regards critiques des vigiles, et m'étais immédiatement mis au lit, trop déprimé pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne m'endormis pas avant une heure très avancée.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, le lendemain matin, je maudis ce monde. Je devais retourner à l'agence, pour la répétition, pour le Countdown, pour les fans. Mais aucune motivation ne vint. Je sentais encore dans mon esprit des limbes d'images, de sensations, et de désir. J'avais encore rêvé de lui. Encore. Comme chaque nuit. Je me levai avec une extrême lassitude et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, saisissant au passage les vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille. Je les enfilai rapidement, après avoir prit une douche morne, et finissais de me coiffer lorsque mon téléphone portable vibra, dans le salon. Avec un soupir exaspéré, je vins vers lui et pris la communication.

-Oui ?

-PI ! On a un gros gros problème !

Malgré la déformation due au téléphone, je reconnus cette voix paniquée.

Moi : Koyama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Koya : Je suis passé chez Tegoshi ce matin, j'avais deux-trois choses à voir avec lui, et on devait aller à l'agence ensemble... Et... et... Et il est pas làààààà !

Moi : Quoi ? Comment ça « pas là » ?

Koya : Bah il est pas chez lui, y a personne !

Moi : T'as essayé son portable ?

Koya : Je sais que je suis bête mais quand même pas à ce point là ! Bien sûr que j'ai essayé ! Et même le téléphone de ses parents ! Personne ne sait où il est !

Moi : Les autres membres ne savent pas non plus ?

Koya : Non ! Il s'est volatilisé je te dis !

Finalement, l'urgence de la nouvelle arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau endormi par la fatigue d'une si courte nuit. Teshi... Teshi avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il était. Il avait disparu...

Peut-être l'Abkhazie ?

Baka. C'est impossible.

Je me frappai la tête, comme pour me punir d'avoir eu une idée aussi absurde. Mais ce n'était pas important. Le plus important, c'était de retrouver Teshi. Nous avions besoin de lui, pour le Countdown, mais aussi parce qu'il était en grande partie dû à la bonne ambiance habituelle au sein du groupe. Et bien sûr parce que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. C'est à cette pensée que je compris que mon plan pour l'Abkhazie était impossible pour moi. Si j'allais là-bas, seul, il n'y aurait pas Teshi. Il ne serait pas avec moi. Et donc je ne pourrai pas vivre. Je devais donc rester au Japon... et souffrir.

Ma vie était vouée à l'échec.

Koya : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Moi : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Koya : Bah, t'es le leader non ?

Moi : Ne dis pas que je suis le leader juste quand ça t'arrange !

Koya : Alors tu t'en fous de Tegoshi ? C'est pas grave, c'est ça ? Ah pardon, j'avais oublié. Môsieur a des priorités, le groupe c'est pas important, non... Tout ce qui t'importe c'est juste ta sale gueule de narcissique !

Moi : Koyama, calme toi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Et tu trouves que je suis narcissique ?

Koya : Euh, non, pardon... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Excuse moi.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Qu'allais-je devenir sans Teshi ? Comment ferai-je pour m'accrocher à la vie ? Pouvais-je vraiment continuer à me considérer comme vivant alors que je sentais peu à peu mon cœur devenir une coquille vide et froide ? Un violent frisson me secoua et j'inspirai, refoulant les larmes qui s'approchaient de mes yeux.

Koya : Yamapi ? On fait quoi alors ?

Moi : J'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il n'est pas loin, il reviendra de toutes façons.

Il reviendra ? Ah bon ? Après ce que je lui avais fait ? Je ne méritais pas qu'il revienne. J'aurai dû mourir plus tôt, avant que je n'apprenne les conséquences de mon geste. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Je devais affronter la réalité.

Koya : Alors on dit quoi à l'agence ? Qu'il est malade ?

Moi : Non, ils enverraient quelqu'un, un médecin... Disons qu'il est subitement parti voir ses parents. Tu peux les appeler pour les prévenir si jamais l'agence vérifie ? Je n'ai pas leur numéro.

Koya : Ouais, je m'en occupe. Mais j'espère que tu as raison, qu'il reviendra vite.

Moi : Y a pas de raisons qu'il disparaisse comme ça, non ?

Koya : T'as peut-être raison... Bon je te laisse alors ! On se revoit à la répétition ! Ja ne !

Il raccrocha ensuite. Je laissai mon bras tomber le long de mon corps, comme dépourvu de vie. Teshi était parti. Teshi était parti. Teshi était parti.

Je n'arrivais pas à stopper ces pensées. Il n'y avait que lui dans mon esprit en ce moment. Je voulais le voir. Même seulement le voir, m'assurer qu'il allait bien, pouvoir m'excuser pour l'avoir embrassé, et tant pis s'il ne me pardonnait pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le voir. Son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux rieurs me manquaient déjà. Je me sentais vraiment misérable en ce moment. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes de cœur. C'était un besoin. Et il était pressant.

Je partis donc pour l'agence dans l'optique de passer une répétition tout à fait normale. Sauf que les autres membres paraissaient tous extrêmement anxieux, et qu'ils me posèrent beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, comme j'étais le dernier à l'avoir vu la veille. Je mentis, encore. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Non. Absolument rien.

Sérieusement, est-ce que ça ne se voyait pas dans mes yeux que j'avais des regrets ? N'était-ce pas évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Pitié ! Arrêtez de me croire ! Inquiétez vous pour moi ! Demandez moi ce qui ne va pas ! Faites des suppositions, insistez ! J'en ai tellement marre de garder pour moi ces sentiments ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ils doivent sortir ! Ils me brûlent depuis trop longtemps ! Ça en devient insupportable !

Non. Vous ne faîtes rien. Pourquoi restez vous silencieux ?

Alors que je les suppliai intérieurement de se tourner vers moi et de remarquer mon impuissance, les larmes jaillirent d'elles-même, encore une fois. Je pleurais trop en ce moment. Mes yeux étaient continuellement rouges et irrités. Mais personne ne semblait le voir, comme si ça n'importait pas. Je reniflai, essuyant d'un revers de main les perles rondes qui coulaient sur mes joues. A ce son pourtant discret, tous les autres membres se tournèrent vers moi, soudainement alarmés. Le plus gentil d'entre eux, Koyama, se précipita vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il me prit affectueusement par le bras et, avec un regard sérieux, sonda la noyade de mes pupilles. Mon cœur commença à accélérer son rythme qui était devenu si morne ces derniers temps. Pourvu qu'il n'y voie rien. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

Mais je voulais être aidé et compris, non ? Alors quoi ? Je devais me taire ? Et souffrir encore, comme chaque jour ?

Koya : Pi... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Mon cœur marqua plusieurs battements plus puissants, élançant à chaque fois de grandes vagues d'angoisse dans tout mon corps engourdi par la fatigue et le malheur. Je reniflai de nouveau, ne faisant qu'étaler les trombes d'eau qui surgissaient de mes yeux. Je tentai un son. Il était étouffé et étranglé. Qu'importe, on s'en fichait de ça. Mon malheur ne faisant qu'augmenter à chaque seconde, je pris Koyama contre moi, plongeant mon visage torturé dans ses bras. Derrière lui, j'entendis Shige et Massu se rapprocher peu à peu, inquiets pour mon état, tandis que Ryo restait silencieux, mais attentif. Je me mis à hurler, sanglotant pour de bon cette fois, serrant d'avantage mon ami contre moi qui posa ses mains dans mon dos, souhaitant me réconforter. Je criai, je hurlai, je gueulai ma rage, ma tristesse, et mon mal de vivre. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Qu'importe, on s'en fichait de ça aussi.

Une fois ma rage satisfaite, je m'assis sur la chaise située derrière moi et repris mon souffle, essuyant les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Koyama s'était approché, accroupi pour être à ma hauteur, et avait prit mes mains dans les siennes, pour me réchauffer le cœur.

Koya : Pi ?

Moi : Merci Kei-chan. Ça va mieux maintenant.

Shige : Ça va peut-être mieux maintenant, mais ça n'aidera pas à régler ce problème.

Massu : Tu peux nous en parler, on est là pour ça tu sais.

Ryo : Raconte nous tout, ça ira encore mieux après.

Moi : Merci... mais ça va aller.

Ryo : Parle !

Il s'était approché de moi en affichant un regard assassin. Soudainement effrayé, je me mis à tout leur raconter, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Tout, dans les moindres détails, les rêves, la torture de ne rien dire, cette sensation de mourir chaque jour, le baiser de la veille, et mon extrême anxiété. Un silence pesant plongea la salle dans une ambiance louche. Mon cœur partit dans un brusque rodéo, en même temps que le feu de mes joue se rallumait.

Shige : Ouais ! Marrante la blague ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, espérant qu'il voie dans mon regard que je ne mentais pas, pour une fois. Tout était vrai. Tout est vrai, merde ! Croyez moi !

Shige : Attends... C'était pas une blague ? Tu aimes vraiment Tegoshi ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête nerveux. Oui, je l'aimais vraiment, et si fort que je me demandais comment cela se faisait-il que je sois encore en vie après ce que je lui avais fait. J'aimais son sourire fabuleux, ses yeux malicieux et encore enfantins, sa voix claire et mélodieuse, sa pureté aussi, son visage, ses mains fines, l'arc de sa gorge, la forme de ses lèvres. Surtout ses lèvres, qui me hantaient tant. J'aimais tout en lui. Tout, jusqu'au moindre de ces défauts. Il détestait perdre, je le trouvais encore plus adorable lorsqu'il était en colère. Il donnait souvent l'impression d'être supérieur à nous, je trouvais ça excitant de me sentir impuissant face à lui.

Massu : Ça va devenir compliqué, cette histoire, je le sens. Parce que si Tego a disparu à cause d'hier soir, on a vraiment aucune piste. Il peut-être partout et nulle part à la fois.

Koya : Attends, y a un truc que je comprends pas. Pourquoi, alors que ça fait des années que t'arrive à te maîtriser, tu l'as embrassé ?

Shige : Y a des fois où je me demande si t'es con ou si tu le fais exprès, Kei-chan.

Koya : Pourquoi ?

Shige : C'est évident, non ? Yama est fou amoureux de lui, et Tego se ramène devant lui à moitié nu. Ça en aurait fait fantasmer plus d'un.

Ryo : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On peut pas laisser ça se passer comme ça, non ? Je pourrai dire, qu'est-ce que va devenir NEWS si on a plus Tego? Mais le plus important, c'est l'état de Pi, non ?

Shige : Te suicide pas mon vieux. On va arranger ça.

Encore attristé, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

J'avais bien fait de parler.

Parce que je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi.

Même si ce n'était qu'une utopie, j'espérais ardemment qu'il puisse me pardonner.


	4. Partie 2 : Tegoshi Yuya I

Note : Vous en aviez marre de déprimer à cause des sentiments non partagés de ce pauvre Pi ? Vous vouliez de la joie ? Et bien, vous n'en aurez pas. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite ;) ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas.

Note 2 : Comme vous le remarquerez sûrement, cette deuxième partie est racontée du point de vue de Tegoshi. Mais n'allez surtout pas penser "_oh là là ! cette fille ne peut même pas se tenir à un seul personnage pour sa fic ! c'est pas bien !_" parce que si vous pensez ça, ben vous serez déçus. En effet, je change de narrateur à quasiment toutes les parties, voire même parfois à tous les chapitres. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux me tenir à un seul narrateur, mais simplement pour que l'on puisse découvrir ce que pensent les autres personnages, parce qu'il s'en passe des choses dans leur tête ! Vous aurez donc bien entendu la très grande joie d'apprendre que nous explorons l'esprit de Teshi pour cette partie 2, et que la troisième sera segmentée en un chapitre Pi et un autre Tego (parce que sinon, on avance pas :P)

Note 3 : Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ma note 2, je les félicite, parce que je n'y raconte rien de bien intéressant... Bref, je vais vous laisser lire, et mettez des reviews s'il vous plait ! Enjoy ;)

_Partie 2 : Tegoshi Yuya_

**Chapitre 3**

Yamapi m'avait embrassé.

Et j'avais fui.

J'étais lâche.

Décider de disparaître ainsi pour ne pas avoir à supporter les regards était très lâche. Et immature.

Mais j'étais encore jeune, 22 ans, c'est peu pour pouvoir réagir convenablement, la tête froide.

Je soupirai. Je mettais encore la faute sur mon âge et ma naïveté. Oui, parce que je l'étais, naïf ! Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. J'avais trop vite tendance à croire que rien ne changerait, que tout le monde était gentil et le resterait.

Mais Yamapi m'avait embrassé.

Comment aurais-je dû réagir ? Avec un sourire ? Et lui donner ainsi de faux espoirs ?

Bon d'accord, disparaître n'avait pas été une bonne idée, j'aurais pu en parler avec lui, plutôt. Mais voir une personne que l'on admirait et en qui on faisait confiance montrer les sentiments qui l'animaient pour soi, c'était vraiment déstabilisant. J'avais été déçu du geste de Yamapi. Déçu, mais aussi flatté. Extrêmement flatté. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que quelqu'un éprouverait des sentiments aussi forts pour moi, alors que j'étais essentiellement fait de défauts.

Où j'étais en ce moment même ?

Là, tout près.

Ils pensaient que j'étais parti loin, que j'avais quitté Tokyo, non ? Ils se trompaient, je ne faisais que les surveiller. Encore un caprice d'enfant empereur, bien sûr... Mais j'aimerais que vous ne leur disiez rien. Je n'avais pas encore vu ce que je cherchais.

Qu'est-ce que je cherchais ? Je ne savais pas exactement moi-même, j'avais plutôt agit sous la pression d'une sorte de pulsion que je ne comprenais pas bien.

J'étais naïf. Mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne l'était pas autant que moi. Il avait comprit quelque chose, et il voulait que je les surveille... Allez savoir pourquoi.

En ce moment, j'étais assit dans un petit restaurant dont la façade était une grande baie-vitrée qui donnait sur la Johnny's Entertainment. Je pouvais ainsi vérifier les entrées et sorties de l'agence.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui venait de me parler. Il était jeune, et avait un physique plutôt avantageux. S'il avait déposé sa candidature, il aurait pu devenir un Johnnys. Je réfléchi un instant à sa demande en fixant les grandes dalles grises de la boutique, puis répondis en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Un café au lait s'il vous plait.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête professionnel puis se retourna et se dirigea vers le comptoir, sortant de la poche de son tablier un carnet de notes pour y écrire ma commande. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu, et j'en étais heureux. J'avais disparu aux yeux des autres, alors je ne devais pas prendre le risque d'attirer les foules. Et pour que je reste incognito, je m'étais habillé très simplement, seulement d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. J'avais enfilé une perruque aussi, dont les longs cheveux synthétiques noirs parsemés de mèches blondes me tombaient devant les yeux, chatouillant le bout de mon nez. Je portais aussi une casquette aux couleurs passées depuis longtemps, usée par endroits, ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes de soleil d'occasion, que j'avais remonté sur la visière de ma coiffe.

Le serveur m'apporta ce que j'avais commandé quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnant la tasse d'un petit assortiment de gâteaux. Il déposa le tout sur la table, s'inclina et repartit, en silence. Je fusillai les pâtisseries du regard. Je ne devais pas céder. Je ne devais pas céder. Je ne devais pas céder.

Les hommes n'aiment pas le sucré, ne mange pas ça ! C'est du poison, ne mange pas !

J'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas toucher à ces adorables amuses-gueules. La seule vraie raison était que je m'étais récemment blessé au pied lors d'un concert et que je n'avais pas fait de sport depuis des lustres.

Et j'avais pris du poids. Si je mangeais _ça_... Les membres allaient finir par remarquer ma légère perte de ligne.

C'était vraiment trop tentant ! En plus d'être beaux, ces gâteaux avaient tout simplement l'air succulents ! Quelle torture !

Je devais boire une gorgée de café pour oublier. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire.

Trop tard. Au lieu de saisir la tasse, je venais d'engouffrer l'une des pâtisseries. Excellent. C'était vraiment trop bon. M'extasiant sur ce goût inhabituel, je fermai les yeux, oubliant un instant ce pourquoi je me trouvais dans ce restaurant.

Ah ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça, les gâteaux !

Comme pour me rappeler à la réalité, mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Je le sortis vivement de ma poche, me hâtant d'avaler ma bouchée de pâte et de sucre, et vérifiait le nom de celui qui m'appelait.

Numéro inconnu.

Il n'était pas masqué. Seulement inconnu.

Je pris la communication, m'apprêtant déjà à devoir modifier ma voix.

-Allô ?

La voix de l'appelant me semblait inconnue. C'était un timbre plutôt grave, donc sûrement un homme, et originaire d'Osaka, si j'en croyais son accent.

-Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

J'entendis un brusque grésillement, et plusieurs voix que je n'identifiai pas. Que se passait-il de l'autre côté ? L'homme reprit le combiné.

-Excusez-moi, ça ne capte pas très bien.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Euh... Oui... Je m'appelle Takada Ryutaro, je travaille dans une entreprise qui crée des motifs pour certains vêtements taillés sur mesure... Si j'en crois le registre, vous avez déjà commandé à l'entreprise mère par le passé.

-Peut-être... Quel est le nom de cette entreprise ?

-Ah. Oui, euh... C'est, euh... Kurokin Design.

Kurokin Design ? Jamais entendu parler. Le gars à l'appareil semblait extrêmement nerveux, était-ce un canular ? Une escroquerie ? On essayait de me faire acheter quelque chose ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Dans ce cas... Pourrait-on se voir ? Pour vérifier votre numéro ainsi que le registre ? Où êtes vous en ce moment ?

-Euh... Shibuya.

J'avais répondu naturellement, mon interlocuteur ne semblant pas avoir reconnu ma voix. Et puis je voulais être sûr de ce que je risquais, de ce qu'il voulait, et m'assurer qu'on ne m'embêterait plus avec ça.

Dans le combiné, j'entendis ces mêmes grésillements, et encore des voix. Ils étaient plusieurs. Ses amis peut-être ? Ou son entreprise ? Je sentis de l'autre côté que le téléphone changeait de main tandis qu'on remerciait chaleureusement quelqu'un. La voix que j'entendis ensuite me raidit brusquement, hérissant chacun de mes poils et de mes cheveux.

-Grillé.

C'était Massu. Je compris alors toute la mise en scène. Ça sentait un plan made in Shige, ça. Il était le seul à réussir à me surprendre autant. Ce type était épatant.

-On vient te chercher, Tego.

-Mais je veux pas vous voir, moi !

-C'est pas très sympa, ça. On est tes amis, non ?

-Oui mais je ne veux pas !

-Arrête tes caprices, merde ! C'est sérieux cette histoire !

-Yamapi est avec vous ?

-Non, il déprime trop. Tu le verrais, je suis sûr que tu lui pardonnerais tout. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre, t'as déjà vu Pi pleurer ? Pour de vrai je veux dire.

-Pas que je sache.

-Là, ça n'arrête pas. Kei-chan est resté avec lui pour le consoler mais je suis certain que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Il s'en veut trop.

Tout ça prenait trop d'ampleur. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on m'aime ! Et encore moins par un membre du groupe !

Je passai la main dans mes faux cheveux.

-Massu, je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Quoi donc ?

-J'aimerais que tu ne dises pas à Yamapi que tu sais où je suis.

-Mais c'est salaud, ça !

-S'il te plait. Comprends moi. Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant de revenir.

-Ça prendra combien de temps, ta comédie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de vous cinq, et surtout de Yamapi.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment démoniaque quand tu le veux ? Tu veux faire mourir Pi de chagrin, c'est ça ? Il est bien partit pour se vider de toute son eau avant la fin de la journée, là.

-Bon, alors dis lui que je vais bien mais que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Je lui dis que t'es à Tokyo ?

-Non, surtout pas. Il va me chercher sinon.

-Ok, on fait comme ça. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Ah ! N'oublie pas le Countdown ! Ja ne !

Il raccrocha, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et mes plans improvisés.

Mais je cherchais quoi, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais voir ? Que voulais-je de Yamapi ? Que voulais-je du groupe ?

Rien. Je ne savais pas.

Je suis Tegoshi Yuya, 22 ans, membre de NEWS...

Je doute.

Parce que Yamashita Tomohisa est amoureux de moi.

_PS : J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette partie Tego. J'ai essayé de rendre son esprit plus léger et enfantin que celui de Yamapi, mais je ne sais pas si ça a bien fonctionné..._


	5. Partie 2 : Tegoshi Yuya II

Note : Juste pour dire à ceux et surtout celles qui me lisent de ne pas passer une fois par semaine, sinon vous risqueriez de trouver une fic complète... J'écris assez vite en fait, parfois trop, donc je poste vite. De votre côté, passez vite alors !

Note 2 : Je suppose que vous aurez remarqué la très grande inutilité de ma note 1... Aussi je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

_Partie 2 : Tegoshi Yuya_

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais compris. J'avais enfin compris ce que je cherchais.

C'était juste là, sous mon nez, et je ne l'avais pas vu...

La vérité, c'était que je m'ennuyais beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Entre les répétitions, bien sûr. Et pour m'occuper, j'avais pondu cette idée de recherche. Je sais, c'était vraiment nul. Mais chercher quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à chercher !

Baka ! Tu le sais pourtant !

Oui je le savais... Mais c'était embarrassant rien que d'y penser.

La vérité, la véritable vérité, c'était que j'admirais Yamapi depuis que j'avais intégré le groupe. J'avais une chance formidable d'avoir été choisi pour l'accompagner. Il était surprenant, doué, et aimé. Tout ça semblait impossible pour moi à cette époque là.

Mais ce que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient des sentiments un peu étranges. Il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir le désir de le prendre contre moi, et de plonger mon visage au creux de ces bras. A d'autres moments, je ne le voyais que comme un simple ami. J'avais d'ailleurs longtemps espéré être une personne de confiance pour lui. Est-ce que j'avais atteint ce but ?

Et donc, ces recherches étaient faîtes pour que je sache si je l'aimais ou pas. Yamapi. J'entends par « aimer » le sens de l'amour profond et passionné qu'entretiennent en général un homme et une femme. Sauf que là, nous étions deux hommes. Peut-être allais-je découvrir que j'étais gay, en fin de compte.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une tare, non ? L'amour est le plus beau sentiment qui puisse exister en ce monde, peut importe vers qui il est dirigé. Je ne veux pas mourir naïf, je veux connaître l'amour pur et passionné. Je veux sentir cette flamme en moi, ce désir, cette jouissance aussi. Je veux sentir les mains de mon amour sur mon corps, je veux pouvoir toucher ses lèvres et les embrasser. Je veux aimer !

La nuit était déjà noire et froide alors que je me dirigeai vers un hôtel pour aller me reposer. Je suivis de mes yeux émerveillés un couple de fiancés heureux, qui se tenaient par la main. Je les enviai. Mes mains et mon cœur étaient froids. Mais l'amour était chaud, brûlant. Vous allez sûrement penser « ce petit est amoureux, ça ne fait aucun doute ! », mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Lorsqu'on aime une personne, on la voit dans ses rêves, on la désire, on souhaite la regarder, lui parler, la toucher.

Moi, je ne savais pas où j'en étais. C'était comme si je me trouvais dans un immense désert glacé avec deux panneaux devant moi, indiquant des lieux opposés. Celui de gauche montrait « amitié », tandis que celui de droite pointait « amour ». J'avais l'impression que le premier sous-entendait un retour en arrière, une régression dans mes sentiments, la lâcheté... Que pouvais-je comprendre à ça, moi qui étais si naïf ?

Alors que je marchais, lentement, dans les rues animées de Shibuya, je vis une silhouette chancelante que je ne connaissais que trop bien entrer dans un bar poussiéreux situé en contre-bas dans une ruelle. Instinctivement, je la suivis, et pénétrai moi aussi dans ce lieu enfumé où régnait une immonde odeur de vinasse, de tabac, et de défaite. Mal famé, comme bar... Les épaisses volutes de fumée de cigarette qui rendaient l'air opaque et lourd engloutit celui que je suivais. J'accélérai le pas, ne voulant pas rester seul, alors que j'étais encore un jeune Johnnys sans expérience. L'homme s'assit au comptoir et commanda un alcool fort, que le barman lui servit sans un sourire, le dévisageant avec insistance. Je m'installai sur le tabouret se trouvant sur sa gauche, et commandait une boisson un peu plus raisonnable. Celui qui était assit à côté de moi semblait avoir passé une bien trop longue soirée dans les bars de Shibuya. Il sentait l'alcool et il avait le regard lourd et vitreux.

Il me fit pitié. Comment le grand Yamashita Tomohisa pouvait-il se rabaisser à tel comportement ? Pourquoi Yamapi avait-il bu autant ? Pour oublier ? Mais pour oublier quoi ? Ses malheurs ? Pour m'oublier, moi ?

Alors que je ne faisais que l'observer, mon cerveau imagina seul un plan étrange auquel je ne vis aucun avenir. Il contrôla ensuite mes gestes et ma voix, sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Ma main se leva vers l'épaule du pauvre Yamapi, et lui fit remarquer ma présence. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et, les épaules voûtées, me dévisagea quelques instants. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes lèvres ainsi que sur les trois grains de beauté sur ma joue gauche, chose que je n'avais pu faire disparaître. Il se retourna ensuite vers son verre à peine entamé et voulu poser son coude sur le comptoir, manquant de peu de le poser dans le vide. Il essaya de prendre un air détaché et la voix qui sortit de sa bouche était pâteuse et désordonnée.

-Q-Qu'est-ch'que vous m'voulez ?

-Je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez m'excuser.

Je faillis éclater de rire après mes propres mots. Comment pouvait-on confondre le célèbre Yamapi avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Celui-ci m'observa de nouveau, à travers un fin rideau de cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-V-Vous z'aussi. 'z'avez un vizage qui m'rapelle que'qu'un...

-Qui donc ?

-Un ami. T-Tegoshi Yu-Yuya...

-Ah, je crois voir de qui il s'agit.

Pfff... N'importe quoi ! C'est moi, idiot !

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Yamapi se retourna d'avantage vers moi.

-Z'm'appelle Y-Yamasshita T-Tomohisa.

-Takano Yuya.

J'avais menti sur mon propre nom, bien sûr. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne pus me résoudre à modifier mon prénom. Mon ami prit alors un regard un peu plus sévère, lorgnant toujours sur mes lèvres avec une étonnante avidité, mes yeux étant en grande partie camouflés par les mèches de ma perruque. Ses pupilles posés ainsi sur moi me rendirent peu à peu plus nerveux, mais lui continua la conversation.

-Z'avez le même prénom que ce crétin de T-Teshi...

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Pourquoi poser pareille question ? Il m'avait embrassé, il avait pleuré toute la journée, et il m'avait appelé Teshi, surnom seulement utilisé par ma famille proche et mes meilleurs amis, une marque de grande affection, en quelque sorte.

-S-Si. Beaucoup trop, en fait...

-Serait-ce un sentiment amoureux ?

-Oui. Z-Z'en suis sûr...

Impressionnant. Yamapi bourré était une véritable passoire à secrets. Il me racontait tout. Sans se préoccuper de qui il était ni des conséquences de ses paroles si son interlocuteur avait été une autre personne.

-Z-Ze l'ai embrassé.

-Eh ? Sur la bouche ?

-Vi... Et pis il m'a repoussé et il est partit... Et maintenant il a disparu... Ah! Qu'est-ch'que z'm'en veux ! Pourquoi z'ai fait ça ?

-Il reviendra certainement, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous êtes amis, il comprendra et reviendra.

-Vous z'en êtes sûr ?

Ses yeux à ce moment étaient emplis d'une profonde tristesse. Il regrettait amèrement son geste, et ça se voyait. Massu avait raison. Le voir dans cet état me noua l'estomac et je résistai pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser d'avoir agit aussi durement. Non, je devais résister.

Mais le laisser dans cet état était impossible pour moi. La vision d'un Yamapi aussi misérable me donnait l'envie de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de moi, à cause de ma naïveté, à cause de mes défauts. Mais, tandis que je répondais à sa dernière question avec un hochement de tête que je voulus sûr et décidé, je sentis une larme perler au coin de mon œil droit.

C'est alors qu'elle vint, cette sensation toute nouvelle. J'en avais souvent entendu parler, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vécu. Elle me vrilla l'estomac, et entama comme une symphonie. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort, comme s'il marquait les temps, tandis que ma respiration se fit légèrement saccadée, semblable à une mélodie pesante et sourde, allant et venant, incessamment, et un feu se mit à monter vers mes joues.

Je le sentis en moi. Non. Plusieurs choses en fait. Je voulais vraiment prendre Yamapi dans mes bras, pour le réconforter. Je voulais le toucher, et lui parler en tant que Teshi. Et surtout, surtout... Je voulais...

J'avais enfin tout compris. J'étais moins naïf que la veille.

Je l'aimais. Yamapi. J'aimais Yamashita Tomohisa tel qu'il était en ce moment mais aussi avant et ce qu'il serait après. Chaque cellule de mon corps l'aimait. Mon cœur battait pour lui. Mes poumons se remplissaient d'air pour lui. Mes joues brûlaient pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, je contrôlai parfaitement mes gestes et mes pensées. Je le pris par l'épaule alors qu'il fixait sans le voir son quatrième verre, et le tournai vers moi. Il se laissa faire, très docile, et ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur mon visage. Ils semblèrent s'y accrocher, comme si un étrange désir de le goûter s'emparait de lui. Je n'y fis plus attention et m'approchai. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais ce que je voulais. Aller lentement était inutile. Prenant son visage moite dans mes mains, je le dirigeai vers moi tandis qu'il commençait à tourner de l'œil, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient souples, douces et leur rondeur était agréable au toucher. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de cet instant tandis qu'il répondit, sûrement sans trop le savoir. Sa langue vint titiller mes commissures et je lui laissai alors la voie libre jusqu'à son homologue. Instinctivement, je donnai de brefs coups de mâchoire, cherchant à rendre ce baiser plus excitant qu'un simple contact. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, se posant l'une sur mon dos et l'autre sur mes fesses.

Peut-être devrais-je arrêter là ma comédie enfantine... Mais je ne le voulais pas.

Je fis presque de même avec lui, passant plutôt mes mains sous son t-shirt noir pour toucher sa peau douce. Les courbes de ses muscles étaient belles sous mes doigts.

Soudain, comme piqué par un quelconque insecte, Yamapi se leva brusquement de son tabouret et sépara ses lèvres des miennes qui n'étaient pas encore satisfaites. Ne cherchant pas à se débarrasser de mes mains sur son torse, il me désigna le verre que j'avais commandé à mon arrivée et auquel je n'avais pas touché.

-Bois donc z'un verre, mon ami !

J'eus peur un instant, mais il était toujours bel et bien bourré. Je souris, cherchant sûrement à avoir l'air confiant en mes compétences très peu fiables et saisis le verre qui contenait une substance qui devait être une sorte de saké. Je le vidai cul sec puis le reposai en le faisant claquer sur le comptoir avant de me tourner de nouveau vers celui que j'aimais. Il replongea aussitôt vers mes lèvres tandis que je perdis toute notion de ce qui se passa ensuite, déjà sous l'effet de cette boisson louche.

_PS : J'espère que ça vous aura plus, malgré le fait que Yamapi parle vraiment bizarrement quand il est bourré (j'espère aussi que ça ne vous aura pas empêché de comprendre ce qu'il disait...)_


	6. Partie 3 : Yamashita Tomohisa

Note : Et oui ! Après cette partie 2 signée Teshi, on revient sur Yamapi ! Chapitre plus court que le précédent et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que ce que j'y raconte est trop louche (bien que le pire ne soit pas encore arrivé)

_Partie 3 : Yamashita Tomohisa_

**Chapitre 5**

Rhaaaaa ! Quel mal de tête !

J'ouvrai doucement les yeux, sentant la lourdeur de mes paupières, et découvris que je me trouvais dans mon lit. Étrange, je ne me rappelais pourtant pas être rentré chez moi, la veille. Que c'était-il passé ?

Ah oui. J'avais bu, pour oublier mes malheurs. J'avais vraiment beaucoup bu. Je tenais bien l'alcool en général mais mon mal de crâne me fit comprendre que j'avais dû aller au delà de mes limites. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Quel traître, cet alcool ! Les yeux fixant le plafond, je tentai de me souvenir.

Shibuya. Un bar bien côté. Puis un deuxième, moins connu. Un troisième, où une fan m'avait abordé. Et le quatrième... je me souvins de cette odeur âcre de tabac et de mauvais vin. Un homme m'avait prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, et je lui avait parlé de Teshi... La suite était bien trop floue et mon crâne me torturait affreusement. Des images me revinrent. Ses lèvres, à cet inconnu. Et trois grains de beauté sur la joue gauche.

Oubliant mon mal de tête petit à petit, je m'étirai, et mes deux mains heurtèrent chacune quelque chose de dur. La gauche, mon réveil qui affichait 14h25. Et la droite... Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas cette chose chez moi, avant.

Bizarrement, la chose se mit à bouger, et se tourna vers moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je scrutai, dans la demi-pénombre, cette forme étrangère. Ce qui reposai sur un oreiller semblait être recouvert de cheveux mi-longs et soyeux, luisants à la lumière des raies qui filtraient à travers les volets. Entre plusieurs fines mèches, deux yeux paisiblement fermés, puis un petit nez rond et fin, et des lèvres d'une grande beauté. Elles étaient parfaites, charnues comme il fallait, légèrement rosées, et surmontées d'un grain de beauté à leur commissure gauche, suivit de deux autres sur la joue.

Mon cœur partit brutalement dans une course folle. Cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Teshi. Mais c'était impossible qu'il soit ici, il avait disparu.

Et puis, que faisait un inconnu dans mon lit ?

Je me redressai vivement, réveillant au passage l'étranger qui commença à cligner des yeux, gémissant comme si son crâne lui faisait autant souffrir que moi.

Quelle voix...! Elle était sensuelle, au timbre doux et chaud...

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je jetai la couverture sur le côté pour me rendre compte, en poussant un cri surpris, que j'étais entièrement nu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

A mon cri, l'homme se redressa, effrayé, et se tourna vers moi. Me dévisageant quelques instants, il prit l'expression de celui qui essaye de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Yamapi ?

-Tegoshi ?

Impossible. C'était sa voix. Mais il ne pouvait être là. Et pourquoi dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi nus ? Et pourquoi...? L'information finit par remonter jusqu'à mon cerveau douloureux. L'inconnu de la veille était Teshi. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait chez moi ! Mais merde ! Allez cerveau ! Réfléchis !

-Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

J'avais hurlé, sans m'en rendre compte. Exaspéré de m'être emporté contre lui, je tentai de me lever. Soudain, alors que je posais les pieds par terre et que je me redressai, une douleur extrêmement violente me fit tressaillir. Elle me brûla tout le bas du dos, et je remarquai au même moment les nombreuses tâches rouges qui marquaient mon torse et mes bras. Non... pas _ça_... Pitié, pas _ça_...

J'examinai mon bras de plus près. Non, c'était bien ça. Des suçons. Et il y en avait un paquet, dont un, que je découvris à l'instant, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon sexe. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. C'était pas vrai ! Dîtes moi que ce n'était pas vrai ! Non ! Je n'avais quand même pas couché avec Teshi ? Je n'avais quand même pas osé le forcer à venir chez moi ? Je ne l'avais quand même pas contraint à se déshabiller pour moi ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé...

Dans mon dos, j'entendis Teshi espérer que nous n'avions rien fait pendant la nuit. Mais il y avait trop de preuves contraires, comment ne pas y croire ?

-Hein, Yamapi ? Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Si seulement on savait comment on a atterri ici...

Je fermai les yeux, espérant que la présence de Teshi chez moi était la seule surprise qui m'attendait au réveil. Je tentai de me lever à nouveau. Rien à faire, la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Il allait falloir que j'attende qu'elle passe. Je pris de nouveau mon visage dans mes mains, souhaitant que les autres membres ne s'apercevraient de rien.

-Pi, j'ai peur...

Je sentis son inquiétude dans sa voix tremblante. Il avait raison de se poser des questions, après tout, il n'était pas gay, lui. Il était encore jeune, naïf, et pur. Et comment, comment avais-je pu lui retirer cette pureté ?

-Peur d'être gay ?

-Non... J'ai peur parce que tu n'arrives pas à te lever et que t'es recouverts de suçons, et moi pas.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Il était debout, arrangeant l'élastique de son boxer qu'il venait de remettre, et sa peau dénuée de marques rouges. Au contraire, son corps, zébré par les raies de lumière, était toujours aussi beau et attirant que dans mes rêves. Finement musclé, svelte, de longues jambes, un dos et des épaules solides... Je sentis mon estomac se nouer à sa vue, tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait. C'est fou ce qu'il me faisait de l'effet, le Teshi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je préfère même pas y penser...

Oui, il ne valait mieux pas savoir ce que nous avions fait. D'un autre côté, c'était intriguant. Pourquoi moi et pas Teshi ? Est-ce que, dans ma folle ivresse de la veille, j'étais entré dans une boîte de nuit pour gay et que j'étais passé à la casserole ? Possible. Je ne me souvenais pas. Beaucoup trop flou.

-Dis Pi, est-ce que je peux prendre ma douche chez toi ?

-Oui, vas-y. Et si tu veux des vêtements de rechange, sers-toi, il doit bien me rester des sous-vêtements à ta taille.

-C'est vrai que t'as été petit, un jour.

-Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, va te doucher.

Un petit rire amusé sortit de sa gorge. C'était bien, l'atmosphère c'était allégée. Il fallait continuer comme ça.

Parce qu'on fond, j'étais heureux, si j'avais réellement couché avec lui. Et ces marques et cette douleur étaient la preuve qu'il y avait prit un certain plaisir.


	7. Partie 3 : Tegoshi Yuya

Note : Youhou ! Un chapitre encore plus court que le précédent ! On revient à Teshi pour ce chapitre, et j'espère que son idée ne vous choquera pas trop... même si cette idée vient de moi à la base, mais bon... (encore une note parfaitement inutile...) Enjoy and reviews pleaase !

_Partie 3 : Tegoshi Yuya_

**Chapitre 6**

Je souris à Yamapi et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain après avoir un peu fouillé dans son armoire. J'entrai à l'intérieur et allumai la lumière. Mon visage vint se refléter sur le miroir situé en face de moi. J'avais l'air épuisé. J'inspectai ensuite mes mains. Qu'avais-je fait après avoir bu ce verre ? Et à quoi pouvait penser Yamapi en ce moment ? Les suçons étaient la preuve que j'avais été actif, cette nuit. C'était frustrant. Je savais depuis hier soir que je l'aimais, alors pourquoi fallait-il que je ne me souvienne pas de ma première fois avec lui ?

Étrangement, mes pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Massu. Je devais lui parler. Saisissant mon téléphone portable situé dans une poche de mon jean, je tapais ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur et portai le combiné à mon oreille. Il décrocha.

-Allô ? Tego ?

-Salut Massu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as décidé d'arrêter tes caprices ?

-Oh, sois cool... Faut que je te parle, tu as un peu de temps ?

-Oui, on est en pause là. Parce que nous, on est à la répétition.

-Désolé, je viens de me lever en fait...

-Mais quel esprit libre...! C'est cool d'être jeune ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je crois que le problème avec Yamapi est réglé.

-Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu lui as parlé ?

-Pas vraiment, disons plutôt que j'ai découverts que je l'aimais.

-Pi doit être heureux. Il le sait ?

-Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais il doit le supposer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis réveillé dans son lit, tout à l'heure...

-TU AS QUOI ?

-Ben, comme je viens de te dire, je-

-Oh làààà...! C'est plus de mon âge, tout ça ! Je vais vous laisser entre jeunes, moi !

-Massu, Pi est plus vieux que toi.

-Et merde... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

-J'ai envie de jouer un peu. C'est pas drôle si c'est trop facile.

-Tego... La dernière fois que tu as « joué », Kei-chan a failli coucher avec Ryo...

-Mais c'était marrant !

-T'es vraiment un gamin, ma parole !

-Gomen...

-Bon, ça sera quoi comme jeu ?

-Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Je fais croire à Pi que je l'aime et il me court après. Je le repousse, et quand il s'y attendra pas, je reviens vers lui. Tu vois ? Ça va être drôle !

-Tego... Pi n'a pas la même force mentale que Kei-chan à ce sujet...

-T'inquiète pas, je l'aime alors je ne ferai rien de méchant.

-Mouais... J'espère quand même qu'on finira l'année à 6...

Je ris, puis le saluai et raccrochai. Massu était mon confident depuis très longtemps et j'avais pris l'habitude de lui raconter tout ce qui était important pour moi. Et ma relation avec Yamapi l'était. C'était même capital. Je remis mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon puis filai sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Des images de la nuit me revinrent. Un Yamapi bourré qui se débattait avec ma ceinture tandis que je jetai mon t-shirt par terre, à califourchon sur lui. Mes lèvres qui se posaient sur son torse, ses bras, mordillant, et léchant sa peau moite, titillant ses points chatouilleux avec un certain plaisir. Son dos nu et marqué de mes ongles, cambré, qui se raidit brusquement tandis que sa tête partait en arrière avec un cri de douleur satisfait.

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains.

Oui, j'avais couché avec Yamapi, et il semblerait que je sois à l'origine de cette folie. Je ne me connaissais pas un tel désir, ça m'impressionnait, et j'avouerais que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je grandissais. Je devenais moins naïf et moins immature. Je sentais déjà ce changement en moi.

Mais maintenant, le jeu commençait. Il fallait que je résiste à toute tentation, et que je me remette au sport, pour le jour où nous coucherions de nouveau ensemble, mais cette fois, je l'espère, pleinement conscient de nos gestes.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, une fois habillé et coiffé, et revins dans sa chambre. Il était toujours assit sur le lit, tentant parfois de se relever, mais retombant ensuite sur le matelas en soupirant. Il était encore nu, mais avais allumé sa lampe de chevet qui me permit de le contempler sans devoir plisser les yeux. Il était vraiment bien foutu, Yamapi ! Ses bras, son torse, son dos, ses jambes étaient musclés, et sa peau semblait douce au toucher. Je ne me souvenais plus de sa texture, à cause du brouillard qui flottait encore dans mon esprit, mais je me rappelai la fermeté de sa musculature et le plaisir que j'avais eu à la tâter.

Il se retourna vers moi à mon arrivée et m'adressa un sourire las.

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-Ouais... c'est horrible. A chaque fois que j'essaie de me lever, ça me fusille tout le bas du dos.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Pour t'habiller... ou un médicament pour la douleur...

-Ah, ça serait sympa, oui. Je ne sais pas où sont mes habits, par contre.

-Par terre, je te les amène.

Je me baissai pour rassembler ses vêtements puis contournai le lit et les lui donnait. Se trouver nu devant moi ne sembla pas le gêner, mais la vue de son corps marqué me fit brusquement rougir, chose qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, bien entendu. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis scruta mon visage embarrassé alors que j'avais détourné le regard.

-Tego ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non non... Mais dépêche toi de t'habiller.

Je me hâtai ensuite de quitter la chambre, dans le silence. Il ne fallait pas que Yamapi découvre mes sentiments pour lui ou mon jeu s'arrêterait maintenant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci allait me permettre de découvrir leur force. Oui, j'aimais Yamapi. Mais à quel point ? Jusqu'où étais-je capable d'aller pour lui ? Je m'assis sur le canapé. Je devais absolument résister à toute tentation. La privation et la frustration me permettraient de définir le véritable désir qui brûlait en moi, et aussi de vérifier sa sincérité. S'il finissait par aller voir ailleurs, alors c'était qu'il ne m'était pas destiné.

Que le jeu commence !

_PS: ça va ? ça ne vous a pas trop choqué son idée de jeu ? Vous aurez remarqué que le nom de la fic vient de là...^^_


	8. Partie 4 : Masuda Takahisa

Note : Bienvenue dans un chapitre parfaitement inutile ! Il ne sert absolument à rien pour comprendre l'histoire de Yamapi et de Tegoshi, mais j'avais envie de faire un autre couple à côté, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas tous seuls... ;)

**ATTENTION :** J'ai testé le lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est mon premier, donc sûrement pas encore au point, mais j'avertis quand même les âmes sensibles au vocabulaire assez explicite de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin, au risque d'être totalement traumatisées par ce que peuvent faire de mecs amoureux dans une cafeteria... x_x

_Partie 4 : Masuda Takahisa_

**Chapitre 7**

J'étais assit à l'une des nombreuses petites tables rondes de la cafeteria déserte de l'agence. Je venais de terminer ma conversation avec Tego, au téléphone, et je m'apprêtais à revenir vers ma collation : une tasse de thé et quelques pâtisseries que j'avais prit dans le distributeur de la salle. Tego, cet enfant empereur, n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, et ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était mon meilleur ami, et que notre groupe, Tegomass, marchait si bien. Il apportait aussi toujours de la bonne humeur pendant les répétitions avec NEWS, et j'avouerais qu'il m'avait manqué aujourd'hui.

Je pris une bouchée et la mâchai pensivement, au moment où Shige arriva dans la salle, avant de se diriger vers moi avec un sourire.

-Encore en train de manger ?

-Faut bien que je m'occupe, t'es jamais là quand j'ai envie de toi.

-Ah, c'est vrai, je te trompais avec Kei-chan.

-T'es vraiment une ordure.

Nos regards se croisèrent ensuite puis nous partîmes dans un fou rire. Cette hilarité était délicieuse, et elle arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps. Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit et mon sourire disparu instantanément. Je levai les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et il arrêta de rire à la seconde où il me vit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec encore un sourire sur le visage.

-T'es sérieux?

-Attends, t'y a cru ?

Je baissai la tête, fixant sans les voir mes chaussures en faisant une moue mécontente. Shige s'approcha alors de moi et me prit par le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses pupilles étaient vives et sombres, et semblaient pleines d'une merveilleuse intelligence. J'aimais ces yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi.

Comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et fit jouer sa langue à mes commissures, demandant le passage vers sa consœur. Je répondis alors à ce baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres et attendant avec nervosité que la coquine fasse son entrée. Lorsque je la sentis, je la fis jouer, l'enroulant, la chatouillant, tandis que mes mains s'accrochaient au t-shirt de Shige, le tirant vers moi. Comme pour s'excuser pour ma toute première réplique, il passa ses mains sous le mien et se mit à caresser mon torse et mes côtes, alors que je me levai pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage contre le mien, tandis que ma deuxième main se posa sur ses fesses, appréciant leur rondeur et leur fermeté. L'une des siennes la rejoignit et lui indiqua le passage, sous son boxer, jusqu'au contact de sa peau. Je fis jouer mes doigts, et mes lèvres. Mais je souhaitais quelque chose de plus électrique, de plus excitant que ça, et je me rapprochai soudain de lui, le faisant se coucher sur une table voisine. Il s'allongea sur celle-ci tandis que je montai le rejoindre, à califourchon au dessus de lui, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Nos lèvres se séparèrent un instant, pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, puis je replongeai vers lui. Lui aussi chercha à passer ses mains sous mes sous-vêtements, mais il ne se contenta pas que de mes fesses, et se mit aussi à caresser ma virilité. Une vague de plaisir monta alors en moi, et je voulu lui rendre la pareille. Sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres, je cherchai la boucle de sa ceinture que je finis par écarter, avant d'ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, facilitant ainsi l'accès à mon objet de convoitise.

Je ne me demandais même plus si nous pouvions faire ce genre de choses dans la cafeteria, étant donné que j'avais oublié que nous y étions. Seul importait Shige, et ses lèvres, et sa langue, et son corps tout entier. Je me fichai que nous le faisions sur une table, nous l'avions déjà fait chez moi auparavant. Je me fichai de mon thé qui refroidissait, Shige était plus délicieux qu'aucune autre nourriture.

Je gémis un instant, ses caresses se faisant plus intenses et plus expertes. Lui aussi se foutait de ce qui nous entourait. Nous étions rois dans notre monde. Qui pouvait nous empêcher de nous aimer et de profiter l'un de l'autre ? Tant pis si nous étions viré de l'agence, nous pouvions toujours être heureux tant que nous étions ensemble.

Alors que je retirai mon t-shirt et le sien à cause de la brusque augmentation de température -et aussi parce que c'est plus excitant comme ça, il finit de défaire ma ceinture, et pu ainsi baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer avant de saisir mon membre déjà raidit par l'excitation, commençant de cette façon une lente masturbation qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Mes petits cris se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et sonores tandis que je luttai pour garder les idées claires, faisant de même avec lui mais avec beaucoup moins d'expertise, mes doigts étant déjà tremblants. Après un moment, je séparai nos lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu... tu ne crois pas... qu'il faudrait... arrêter là...?

-Pourquoi...? Tu n'aimes... pas...?

-Si... beaucoup... mais je crois... que je vais... jou... jou... haaaaaann...

-Il t'en... faut peu... hein ?

-Mais t'es vrai... vraiment doué...

-NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul mouvement vers les cris. C'était Kei-chan. Koyama Keiichiro, qui se tenait d'ans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, et les sourcils froncés par la colère. Son visage était tout de même d'une surprenante teinte blanche.

-JE SAVAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT DES GAYS DANS CETTE AGENCE, MAIS VOUS POURRIEZ QUAND MÊME FAIRE ÇA AILLEURS ! VOUS ÊTES DÉGUEULASSES !

J'échangeai un regard mi-paniqué, mi surpris à Shige qui scrutai mon visage avec agacement.

-Comment on va expliquer ça aux autres, maintenant ? chuchota-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en silence, puis descendis de la table pour me rhabiller, mon amant faisant de même. Je suivais des yeux Kei-chan qui aurait déjà disparu de la salle s'il ne nous observait pas avec une expression de surprise mêlée d'effroi. Il se rapprocha de nous, prudent, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte de sortie et la table où nous nous trouvions quelques instant plus tôt.

-Attendez... Shige et Massu ?

-Ben oui... répondis-je en ramassant mon t-shirt.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ? Mais depuis quand ?

-Ça fera trois ans la semaine prochaine, c'est ça, Massu ?

-Oui, à 17 heures, le 31 décembre.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous aviez baisé juste avant le Countdown ?

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-Mais, trois ans ? J'ai jamais rien su, moi !

-On avait pas trop envie que ça s'apprenne en fait...

-Ban oui, parce qu'on est gay, tu vois ? C'est inhabituel...

-Pas à la Jimusho... fit-il remarquer. Mais quand même ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout venant de vous deux ! Pi à la limite, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait vu qu'il avait changé... Tego aussi, on sait jamais trop à quoi il pense, surtout que j'ai failli coucher avec Ryo à cause de lui...

-Attends... T'as jamais rien ressenti pour Teshi ?

A mes mots, Shige me fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas que j'appelle mon meilleur ami ainsi parce qu'il pensait que je le trompais sentimentalement, bien que nous ayons tous un jour craqué pour l'adorable enfant qu'il était. Mais c'était absurde. C'était Shige que j'aimais.

Kei-chan se raidit à ma question et détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

-Ben si, une fois... mais c'était y a très longtemps...

-Quand ?

-Euh... c'était pendant notre voyage à Hawaii il y a trois ans...

-Ah oui ! s'exclama mon amant. Je me souviens ! C'est grâce à se voyage qu'on s'est découverts nos sentiments, Massu et moi.

-Oui, tu te rappelles ? La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé ?

-C'était la deuxième semaine, non ? Le 3 novembre, je crois...

-Le jour de l'anniversaire de Ryo ? s'écria Kei-chan.

-Ben oui...

-Bon, je vais vous laisser avec vos délires... c'est pas pour moi tout ça...

Kei-chan se retourna alors avec un sourire désespéré puis reparti vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il nous refit face un instant.

-Au fait, on reprend la répétition.

-On arrive.

Il sortit ensuite, et referma la porte de la salle. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Shige qui en fit autant vers moi. Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux puis détailla mon torse encore nu.

-T'aurais pas pris un peu de poids, toi ?

-Ben, faut dire qu'avec les répétitions et tout... ça fait un moment qu'on a plus fait de sport ensemble...

L'étincelle qui illumina alors ses yeux me fit comprendre qu'il avait saisit le sous-entendu. Il me prit alors contre lui et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille avant de susurrer d'une voix douce :

-On peut remédier à ça se soir, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir.

Je tournai ensuite mon visage vers le sien et déposai sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide, avant d'enfiler mon t-shirt.

-C'est sûr que ce sera plus confortable que sur une table.

Il rit à mes mots puis mit également le sien avec un superbe sourire qui me fit tressaillir. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce sourire !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as allongé sur cette table.

-C'est pas ma faute. Je sais que tu veux sortir un album avec KoyaShige, mais tu rentrais tellement tard ces derniers temps... j'ai pas pu résister.

-Excuse-moi, mon chou, fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Tu m'avais encore jamais appelé comme ça !

-Tu préfères « Tabe-chan » ?

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ça vient de tabemono _(nourriture)_, vu que tu aimes manger, ça te va bien, non ?

-Moui... mais je préfèrais « mon chou ».

-Comme tu veux. Et t'aurais pas un petit surnom affectueux pour moi ?

-C'est vrai qu'après trois ans, il était temps qu'on en trouve un... euh, Aki ou Aki-chan, ça te va ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Ben, tout le monde t'appelle Shige parce que ce sont les deux premières syllabes de ton prénom, alors pourquoi pas Aki ?

-D'accord ! On fait comme ça !

Lui souriant, je me hâtai de jeter ce que je n'avais pas consommé et de suivre mon amant jusqu'à la salle de répétition où Kei-chan et Ryo nous attendaient patiemment. Le premier nous adressa un sourire crétin qui signifiait « Je ne lui ai rien dit ! » et je répondis avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement. Cependant, Shige semblait vouloir en parler au deuxième.

-Ryo... Kei-chan ne t'as pas dit ? Pour Massu et moi.

-Non. Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Shige...

-La semaine prochaine, avant le Countdown, on va fêter nos trois ans de vie commune.

-Shige ! Merde, pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

-Ben, on peut pas laisser Kei-chan seul avec un secret pareil...

-Ryo ?

Il ne répondait pas. C'était incroyable ce que son visage me fit peur en cet instant. Il avait l'air très sérieux, mais aussi sévère. Il nous jugeait déjà, sans savoir à quel point nous nous aimions.

-On te dégoûte, pas vrai ? demandais-je alors.

-Ça, pour me dégoûter, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Mais tu sais, on s'aim-

-Alors, c'est _ça_ que vous faisiez depuis tout ce temps ?

-Hein ?

-Dès qu'on partait en voyage, vous étiez toujours dans la même chambre ! Dès que la répétition se terminait, vous vous dépêchiez de partir ! Je croyais être votre ami pourtant ! Vous me faîtes donc si peu confiance ? C'est ça qui me dégoûte ! Pendant trois ans vous n'avez rien dit ! Vous pensiez qu'on allait vous jeter dehors ?

-Ryo...

Étrangement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Voir Ryo aussi énervé parce que nous ne lui avions rien dit et non parce que nous étions gays me réchauffa le cœur. Je me mit même à regretter de ne pas lui avoir tout avoué plus tôt. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Shige ressentait la même chose. Nous échangeâmes un regard puis lui sourîmes et nous approchâmes de lui pour le prendre dans nos bras, le remerciant ainsi de ses paroles.

_PS : Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Ou pas du tout ? Dîtes le moi s'il vous plait ! =D_


	9. Partie 5 : Yamashita Tomohisa

Note : La précédente partie ne durant qu'un seul interminable chapitre, nous revenons maintenant dans le vif de l'histoire, avec Yamapi comme narrateur. Pardonnez encore mes fautes de frappes, je ne me suis pas relue.

_Partie 5 : Yamashita Tomohisa_

**Chapitre 8**

Je sortis de l'ascenseur de l'agence lorsque celui-ci ouvrit ses portes sur notre étage, et me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de répétition des NEWS. Je savais bien que je n'allais pas être bien utile dans mon état actuel, mais manquer une répétition m'énervait toujours, quelle que soit la raison de mon absence. J'ouvris péniblement la porte et m'avançai, clopin-clopant, vers le centre de la pièce où quatre jeunes gens hilares semblaient tout sauf en répétition à moins d'une semaine du Countdown. Koyama se tourna vers moi à mon arrivée et son sourire disparu dès la seconde où il me vit.

-Pi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en béquilles ?

A ces mots, les trois autres se retournèrent également et leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Je les comprenais que trop bien. Sans savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, voir l'un des membres du groupe en béquilles alors que le concert de fin d'année approchait pouvait effrayer n'importe qui. Massu et Shige se précipitèrent vers moi pour m'aider à marcher jusqu'à une chaise que préparait Ryo. Je m'assis, non sans une grimace de douleur, puis soupirai.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as essayé de te suicider ?

-Koyama ! le rappela à l'ordre Ryo.

-T'occupe pas de cet insensible, Pi, et raconte nous tout.

-C'est vrai que je vous avais déjà tout raconté pour Teshi, la dernière fois... C'est encore vachement flou, racontai-je, mais je me rappelle de deux-trois trucs. Notamment que j'avais beaucoup trop bu hier soir, et que j'ai, sous l'ivresse, embrassé un inconnu qui se révéla être Teshi.

-EEEEH ? s'exclama Kei-chan.

-Tego ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un bar ?

-J'en sais rien, Ryo... Mais le pire, c'est quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. J'étais dans mon lit, avec une gueule de bois de tous les diables, cette épouvantable douleur qui me fusille le cul, et aussi _ça_.

Je pensai que les mots n'aurai jamais pu leur décrire mon torse et mes bras en ce moment. Je voulu donc leur montrer et soulevait ainsi mon t-shirt pour les laisser voir la multitude de tâches rouges qui marquaient mon corps.

-Des suçons ? demanda Massu.

-Oui, et j'en ai aussi sur les bras, et des griffures dans le dos.

-Je sais pas avec qui t'as couché, plaisanta Shige, mais cette personne a l'air d'être folle de ton corps, et aussi d'avoir mené la danse, si j'en crois le nombre de suçons que t'as en souvenir...

-Ben, justement. Quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure, il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit. C'était Teshi.

-QUI ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-Ben oui, Teshi... Mais on a pas l'air de se souvenir de grand chose tous les deux.

-Nan mais là c'est grave ! fit Kei-chan. Parce que si c'est lui qui t'as fait tout ça, ça veut dire qu'il est pas si angélique que ça, le petit.

-Le petit, il t'emmerde.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la porte. Teshi était là, son magnifique sourire sur le visage, les yeux rieurs, et heureux. Il était tellement beau en cet instant que je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut quand il nous souhaita le bonjour -alors qu'il était déjà 16 heures passées- que je repris mes esprits.

-Tego !

-Kei-chan !

Ouvrant grands leurs bras pour s'enlacer, ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre avec une expression absolument adorable. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements tandis que je fermai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à rougir de jalousie de le voir si proche d'un autre membre. Cet idiot de Koyama prit la parole, avec mon Teshi dans ses bras. Résiste, résiste...

-Au fait, on vous a pas dit.

-Dit quoi ? Demanda Ryo avec un vague intérêt pour la conversation.

-Teshi-chou et moi, on sort ensemble maintenant !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, statufié, le cœur silencieux, mon visage virant au blanc.

-Ah bon ? fit le plus jeune. Depuis quand ?

-Baka, répliqua son aîné en lui infligeant une tape amicale sur la tête, faisant rire toute l'assemblée, sauf moi.

La bonne humeur générale causée par le retour de Teshi ne m'atteignit pas durant toute la répétition. Le travail fut fait sérieusement, et je les observait en brûlant d'envie de les rejoindre pour vérifier les chorégraphies. J'aimais danser et les voir se défouler sans moi était une torture. D'un autre côté, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Teshi. Je sentais que c'était lui qui m'avait infligé tout ça, je le sentais lorsque je le voyais, c'était comme si mon corps en redemandait. A cette prise de conscience, alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur le corps de mes rêves, mon cœur partit brutalement dans une course folle, le feu me montant aux joues. Tandis que Kei-chan s'occupait de passer la chanson suivante, les yeux de mon amour se posèrent tranquillement sur moi, détaillant mes joues brûlantes, et mes lèvres en manque de baiser. Il me fixa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, pensif, puis son regard s'éclaircit et il me jeta au visage un sourire absolument sublime, allumant d'avantage les flammes de mon cœur et de mes joues. J'entrouvris les lèvres, comme si les quatre mètres qui nous séparaient n'étaient rien, et attendis qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il fit mine d'avancer son pied droit dans ma direction mais à ce moment, Kei-chan le rappela pour reprendre la répétition et il se détourna facilement de mon visage, non sans s'être au dernier moment mordillé les lèvres avec une expression de désir. Je m'empourprai encore plus, puis pris mon visage dans mes mains, pour détourner mes yeux de ses formes plus qu'attirantes, que je pouvais apercevoir dans ses mouvements de danse. Mon esprit revint sur le sourire et l'apparente frustration. Est-ce que Teshi voulait que nous continuions sur notre lancée de la veille ? En apparence, j'aurai dit que oui, mais je n'avais en réalité jamais pu une seule fois deviner à quoi il pensait...

La répétition se termina plus d'une heure plus tard et chacun repartit de son côté, épuisé par cette longue journée. Pendant la révision de toutes ces chansons, mon esprit ne s'était tourné que vers Teshi et ses atouts physiques, attendant avec impatience le moment où nous serions seuls. Ce moment arriva enfin. Comme revigoré, je me levai de ma chaise, délaissant les béquilles posées par terre à côté de moi, et me dirigeai vers un corps seulement enveloppé d'une serviette de bain blanche, ruisselant d'eau, sa peau dégageant cette agréable odeur de gel douche. J'avançai vers lui, le cœur battant, tandis qu'il fouillait dans son sac, accroupi et me tournant le dos. Je ne sentai même plus les douleurs de la veille, tout ce qui importait en cet instant était Teshi, mon esprit excité par ses précédentes mimiques.

Je le saisis par le bras, et le redressai pour le mettre face à moi, plaqué contre le mur. Il ne résista pas, sûrement surpris par mes gestes trop soudains. Je le vrillai de regard puis me penchai vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains glissèrent vers son torse et se mirent à caresser ses côtes et son dos, mes doigts sentant les bosselures de ses os sous la peau et le muscle. Ma langue pointa entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et vinrent s'immiscer de force entre celles de mon cadet qui restait toujours immobile mais étonnamment raide. Avait-il peur ? Je devais peut-être y aller plus doucement... Pourtant, c'était lui, la veille, qui m'avait soumis à ses désirs. Je ne comprenais plus trop...

Cependant, mon envie de le saisir, de le prendre, était plus forte que ces quelques doutes et je posai ma main au niveau de son entrejambe, sur la serviette qui me gênait déjà. J'intensifiai notre baiser, cherchant à le faire répondre, mais son silence commençait à devenir lourd et pesant.

J'ai envie de toi, moi ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Voulant l'exciter pour que ses barrières s'envolent, j'approchai mon bassin du sien et me mit à le frôler avec sensualité, ma main à présent libre glissant vers sa chute de reins pour la saisir et coller son corps au mien.

-Pi...

Sa voix sensuelle me parvint comme une étrange plainte. Il en voulait plus ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je n'avais encore rien fait ! Je cherchai du bout des doigts, frôlant sa peau douce au passage, le pan de sa serviette pour l'ôter et accéder ainsi plus facilement à ce que je désirais. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et les empoignèrent fortement. Il cédait. Avec un sourire intérieur, je fourrai de nouveau ma langue entre ses lèvres, intensifiant également mes caresses. Cependant, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il devait ressentir en cet instant, il sépara nos lèvres et, extrêmement calme et sérieux, les sourcils froncés et son sourire envolé au loin, il serra les mâchoires.

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

Je me statufiai aussitôt. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Il m'en avait demandé plus, non ? Alors pourquoi me repoussait-il encore une fois ? Il n'était pas prêt ? Après ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas comprendre... Notre aventure nocturne n'avait-elle été qu'une vague erreur ? A cause de l'alcool ? Fallait-il que j'en vienne à le faire boire pour obtenir ce que je voulais ? Non... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça... mon cœur en souffrirait trop...

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et raccrocha le pan de la serviette que j'avais commencé à enlever. Très calme, mais aussi énervé, il me fusilla du regard, les mâchoires serrées et les sourcils froncés.

-Si tu crois que parce que je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit une fois, je suis d'accord pour le reste, tu te trompes lourdement.

Il me contourna, et revint vers les douches après avoir ramassé les affaires qu'il cherchait auparavant. Des larmes d'amertume et de chagrin me montèrent aux yeux. Le cœur battant, le feu aux joues, je le suivis jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toutes ces marques ? m'écriai-je, profondément attristé. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ?

Il me repoussa, me laissant à l'extérieur des douches, la haine dans les yeux, le visage dur. Je ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas le Tegoshi Yuya dont j'étais amoureux, ça !

-Fous moi la paix, ordonna t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Mon cœur se brisa alors en une multitude de fragments tranchants qui me déchirèrent de l'intérieur. Je me laissai tomber par terre, abattu par cette injustice tandis que les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même, m'arrachant un flot de sanglots désespérés. Je frappai le mur de mon poing.

Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas comme je le voulais ?

_PS : Il est méchant Teshi, ne ? Mais tout va bientôt changer hé hé~ è_é_


	10. Partie 5 : Tegoshi Yuya

Note 1 : Retour sur Teshi pour ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais mes parties n'ont absolument aucun intérêt, j'aurai très bien pu laisser un découpage en chapitre... Pauvre de moi, je ne sais plus ce que je fais

Note 2 : C'était le retour de la note inutile ! Dangereuse, sournoise, on ne s'y attend jamais lorsqu'elle arrive... et pourtant, elle n'a absolument aucune pitié !

_Partie 5 : Tegoshi Yuya_

**Chapitre 9**

Je refermai violemment la porte derrière moi, m'enfermant dans les douches. A l'extérieur, j'entendis Yamapi pleurer son chagrin et sa peine. J'étais ignoble. Infliger ça à celui que j'aimais. J me laissais glisser contre le mur et m'assis pas terre, la tempe posée contre le carrelage frais de la paroi contre laquelle j'étais adossé. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne les retins pas. J'avais envie de pleurer parce que je le faisais souffrir. Comment pouvais-je faire une chose pareille ?

Je passai machinalement la langue sur mes lèvres mouillées par mes larmes. Il était doué pour embrasser, c'était indéniable, et Dieu sait quelle a été la difficulté pour moi de ne pas y répondre ! Ses caresse aussi avaient fait monter en moi l'excitation et j'étais resté extrêmement concentré pour ne pas que mon corps réagisse. Je fermai mes yeux rougis. Seulement parce que je m'ennuyais... Je faisais souffrir celui que j'aimais par dessus tout SEULEMENT parce que je m'ennuyais... Mais qu'on m'arrête ! Par pitié ! Que quelqu'un m'arrête ! Le cœur de Pi était fragile et aussi facile à briser que du cristal. Alors POURQUOI avais-je eu une telle idée ? Ce n'étais même pas comme si c'était égoïste de ma part, puisque je souffrais aussi, en ce moment, de le voir terrassé par ma méchanceté. Finalement, j'étais resté un gamin. Je n'avais pas grandi, rien.

Après avoir laissé les larmes s'écouler durant dix bonnes minutes, je me relevai et m'habillai, prenant soin de ne pas laisser mon t-shirt dévoiler une parcelle de mon torse pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus lorsque je sortirai. Je me frappai la tête de mes mains. Je pensais encore à ce foutu jeu. Pourtant, je souhaitais ardemment passer sous les mains de Yamapi et me sentir frissonner de plaisir. Je voulais goûter ses lèvres et sa peau, le sentir contre moi, la chaleur de nos corps s'échangeant en un contact sensuel. Je voulais être avec lui, rire avec lui, pleurer avec lui, dormir avec lui, vivre avec lui, et s'il décidait de se tuer, alors je mourrai avec lui. Le savoir dans un autre espace que moi m'était impossible. Il devait être là, il devait attendre que je grandisse et que j'arrête mes caprices, parce que je l'aimais, et parce qu'il m'aimait aussi. La seule barrière à notre amour était mon esprit encore trop gamin pour laisser les choses se faire naturellement.

J'avais pensé au début que ce jeu me permettrait de vérifier la force de nos sentiments à tous les deux. Foutaises. Je savais qui j'aimais. Et sentir sa tristesse si profonde à quelques centimètres de moi me prouvait qu'il était extrêmement sérieux dans ses sentiments.

Pourtant, je voulais continuer ce jeu absurde. Pas pour contrer mon ennui... Mais pour me contrer moi. J'avais un peu peur de ce que dirai Pi lorsqu'il me découvrirait, parfaitement sobre, dans son lit, tentant de faire le grimper jusqu'au septième ciel avec les gestes lourds et pesants de celui qui n'a aucune expérience. Et le seul moyen de retarder ça, c'était de jouer...

Qu'est-ce que je me haïssais, bon sang !

J'étais nul.

J'étais cruel.

Et les gens disaient de moi que j'étais angélique ? Ben voyons !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sortis enfin des douches, dans le silence, et préparai mentalement le trajet que j'allais effectuer. Aller jusqu'à mon sac, le fermer, le prendre, puis me diriger vers la porte de sortie, sans un regard ni un mot à celui que je brisais. Je mis un pied dehors et fixai mon premier objectif. Décidé et sûr de moi, j'avançai à grands pas et fermai mon sac après y avoir ranger mes habits de répétition. Je le hissai jusqu'à mon épaule et me tournai vers la porte. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la silhouette sombre de Yamapi, terrassé par le chagrin. Mon estomac se noua mais je me forçai à ne pas le regarder.

Seulement, sa position me parut étrange et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, oubliant de jouer mon rôle et le vis. Je ravalai un cri de détresse. Il était couché sur le flanc, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, son visage baigné de larmes.

Je me précipitai vers lui, paniqué, et m'agenouillai à ses côtés, laissant tomber mes sac à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Qu'avait-il ? Par où commencer ? Mais qu'avait-il, bon sang !

Je pris sa main libre dans les miennes et pressai ses doigts. Ils étaient froids. Non ! Pourvu...! Mais comment...? Et où...? Pourvu...! Etait-il...? Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça ! Non ! Je l'aimais ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me laisse ? Pi ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Je scrutai son corps apparemment sans vie, et cherchai les blessures qu'il aurait pu s'infliger pour mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne vis que les marques que je lui avais laissé... ces suçons...

Une vague de chagrin monta en moi, et je pris son corps dans mes bras, le pressant contre mon cœur douloureux, appuyant sa tête contre la mienne. Il était raide et froid, et je me mis à sangloter sur son épaule. Je criai son nom, je l'appelais, le suppliais de revenir et de me pardonner. Mais rien ne se passais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ainsi, me haïssant, et je voulu me rattraper durant ce dernier instant.

Les yeux clos, je cherchai ses lèvres à tâtons puis les happèrent littéralement lorsque je les trouvai. Je fis jouer ma langue à ses commissures et ma mâchoire pour rendre ce baiser plus intense. Son immobilité était plus que frustrante, elle était oppressante, et les larmes coulant sur mes joues redoublèrent d'intensité. Je pressai d'avantage ses lèvres contre les siennes, maintenant son visage près du mien en le tenant fermement. Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, et m'écarte du corps sans vie de Yamapi, alors que je résistai le plus possible pour allonger cet ultime baiser. Je m'accrochai à ses lèvres, comme un mutilé à la vie. Je forçai, je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui, ne voulais pas le laisser.

Une nouvelle vague de chagrin montant en moi, je fus forcé de lâcher ses lèvres closes pour pouvoir hurler ma peine. Les yeux fermés, dégoulinant de larmes, je plongeai mon visage contre sa gorge et resserrait d'avantage mon étreinte sûrement déjà étouffante. La main posée sur mon épaule glissa sur mon omoplate et commença à la marteler, voulant détourner mon attention du corps immobile de celui que j'aimais par-dessus tout.

-Tegoshi...

Toujours cette voix qui semblait venir de nulle part. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur de la réalité, de voir Yamapi étendu devant moi, sans vie. J'avais peur d'affronter la vie seul.

-Ouvre les yeux...

-Je veux pas.

J'avais répondu machinalement tandis que j'essuyai les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur mes joues. La voix me prit la main dans les siennes, qui étaient chaudes et vivantes, si différentes de celles de Yamapi une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait.

Le murmure de cette voix était douce à mon oreille. Les larmes se firent plus lentes et plus éparses tandis que je continuai de frotter mes joues rougies avec ma main libre. Ma gorge se noua brusquement, je ne pouvais admettre que j'étais celui qui l'avait tué. C'était bien trop difficile pour moi !

-Tegoshi... s'il te plait...

Quelle voix ! Elle était belle, pleine, chaude, sensuelle, et me faisait vibrer de la tête aux pieds. J'aimais cette voix. Je voulais l'entendre plus, et la personne qui la possédait devait être exceptionnelle, une personne qui accepterait mes enfantillages.

Étais-je déjà en train de tourner la page ?

-J'ouvrirai les yeux... mais à une condition...

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme si j'étais la personne que tu aimais le plus en ce monde.

-Eh ?

J'étais vraiment un gamin. Demander une chose pareille seulement pour ouvrir les yeux... Mais cette voix... je voulais en sentir plus que ça. Je ne voulais pas seulement l'entendre, mais aussi la toucher.

-D'accord.

Étonné, je haussai les sourcils. La voix avait accepté ? Si facilement ? Pour quelque chose d'aussi nul ? Soudain, deux lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, embrassant ma peau humide et salée, puis recommencèrent sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Le contact était doux, lent, mais terriblement affectueux. Je ne demandais pas plus. C'était comme si je me sentais comblé. Mais ces lèvres n'achevèrent pas là leur voyage. Elle se posèrent délicatement au coin extérieur de mon œil, puis plus bas, à côté de mon nez alors que le sien frôlait ma joue. Elles vinrent ensuite sentir la commissure droite de mes lèvres, avant de se poser entièrement dessus, pressant plus fort qu'auparavant, m'arrachant un agréable frisson. Bien qu'il ne soit pas intense, ce baiser réussi à alléger le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur. Quand elles se furent retirées, avec une impressionnante délicatesse, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mon cœur fit un grand bon dans ma poitrine. Je m'attendais à voir une jeune personne au beau visage, accroupie à côté de Yamapi, mais je ne vis personne. Aurais-je rêvé ?

-Teshi...

Encore cette voix. Mais où ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux mains posées sur la mienne et je suivais leurs bras pour découvrir celui qui me tenait.

Yamapi.

Yamapi ?

Yamapi !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, voulant crier ma surprise, mais rien ne sortit. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas mort ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ?

-Comment... ?

-Je me suis cogné la tête tout à l'heure et je suis tombé. En plus je suis frigorifié, le sol est super froid !

-Alors tu n'étais pas...

-Dis, je me trompe peut-être mais... tu pleurais pour moi tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

-Menteur.

Son regard exprimait une douce moquerie. Ça se voyait qu'il m'aimait, même après tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Il était aussi reconnaissant, les larmes que j'avais versé étant une preuve que je tenais à lui. Ses mains se resserrèrent d'avantage sur la mienne qui restait crispée sur ma cuisse.

-Teshi...

Encore cette voix douce et aimante. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle venait de Yamapi, étant habitué à un timbre plus rude. Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui, scrutant son visage absolument amoureux.

-Teshi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je t'aime, répondis-je sans sourciller.

-Te fiche pas de moi s'il te plait.

-Alors je ne t'aime pas.

-Tu m'as embrassé pourtant.

-Alors je t'aime.

-Mais tu-

-Oh ! C'est bon, là ! Tu me poses une question, je te réponds ! Ne décide pas de la réponse à ma place !

-Gomen... je voulais pas... mais c'était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui... Je veux dire, tu as été super cool quand on s'est réveillé, et tout à l'heure tu m'as rejeté comme si j'étais la peste...

-C'est que... je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mentis-je.

-T'es sûr que c'est ça ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais. Tu serais pas en train de jouer avec moi par hasard ?

-Bien sûr que non !

J'avais brusquement rougis, chose qui rendait mon mensonge encore plus évident, et détournai mon regard du visage de Yamapi. Je voulais donc protéger ce jeu ? Ah bon ? Ma relation avec Yamapi n'était pas plus importante que ça ? Je me relevai, la mine sombre, lui me suivant, puis revint vers mon sac et le ramassai. Me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie, je le saluai vaguement et disparu dans les couloirs de l'agence, laissant seul celui que j'avais cru mort.

_PS : Snif... c'était triste, ne ? Mais Tego est toujours aussi buté... -_-' Comprendra t-il un jour ? Ah, quoi ? Ah, c'est moi qui décide ? Ah bon, pardon... XP_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	11. Partie 6 : Yamashita Tomohisa I

Note : Alors, cette partie est un peu spéciale puisque c'était au départ un seul et même chapitre. Mais j'ai eu pitié pour vos pauvres petits yeux, alors je l'ai séquencé en deux parties qui se nomment donc **Chapitre 10** et **Chapitre 11**. Et donc, qui dit un seul chapitre dit un seul narrateur, et j'ai l'immense joie de nommeeeer...! YAMAPI ! XD *OUAAAIIIIISSSS !* (foule en délire)

_Partie 6 : Yamashita Tomohisa I_

**Chapitre 10**

La porte claqua dans le silence de la salle pour la seconde fois en trois jours. Mais, en cet instant, mon coeur était léger. Je me doutais de ce que pensais réellement Teshi. Il était évident qu'il jouait. Peut-être pour contrer son ennui, ou peut-être pour autre chose, je ne savais pas exactement. Mais il était à présent indéniable qu'il éprouvait pour moi des sentiments au-delà de la simple amitié. Après tout, il m'avait embrassé et avait pleuré en pensant qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Un sourire sur le visage, je me dirigeait prudemment vers les béquilles que j'avais laissé sur le sol, guettant le retour de la douleur qui ne sembla pas vouloir revenir. Prenant plus d'assurance, j'accélérai le pas et rassemblai mes affaires avant de quitter la salle, les béquilles sous le bras.

A la fin de la semaine, quelques heures avant le Countdown, ma relation avec Teshi n'avait pas évoluée. Il n'y eu que coups de gueule de sa part suivis de gestes affectueux et sourires sublimes. De mon côté, je l'avais laissé faire, jouant le jeu, tentant parfois de le coincer entre quatre murs, ou affichant un air désespéré lorsqu'il me repoussait. Maintenant que j'avais deviné, je voyais parfois son regard douloureux et malheureux quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Il souffrait de devoir jouer un rôle si difficile et cruel. Il souffrait, et ça m'attristait de le voir dans un tel état. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de lui-même, qu'il décide du moment où il aurait assez joué.

Il était 17 heures, le concert commençant à 23 heures, et nous prenions une pause avant de reprendre notre dur travail. Massu et Shige avaient disparu, Koyama, Ryo et Teshi se remémoraient nos anciens voyages de groupe, tandis que je finissais de surligner les passages que nous allions chanter dans _Snow Express_. Je guettais toujours depuis une semaine le jour où Teshi aurait décidé de tout arrêter, mais je compris en le regardant un instant, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela, puisqu'il me laissant au visage un sourire absolument divin qui me noua l'estomac avec violence. Je détournai mon regard de son visage en me mordillant les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Enfin, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Massu et Shige revinrent dans la salle, les joues légèrement rouges et le souffle encore un peu court, et s'assirent sur des chaises près de l'animation, c'est-à-dire autour du trio précédent. Je m'approchai également et prit part à la conversation au moment où Koyama énonça une idée.

-Au fait, on est toujours pas partis ensemble cette année...

-Tu sais, Kei-chan, dans moins de de 7 heures, on ne sera plus cette année.

-Pas grave, c'est l'idée qui compte. Alors, vous êtes partants ?

-Quand ça ? demanda Teshi. Et on partirait où ? Au ski ?

-Doucement, doucement, mon petit, reprit Kei-chan. Faut déjà voir si tout le monde est libre après le concert de ce soir.

-A priori... commença Ryo.

-Rien de prévu, continua Massu.

-Moi non plus, ajoutai-je.

-Alors on part ?

-Mais oui, petite tête ! On part !

Teshi s'exclama alors, heureux de partir en voyage avec nous cinq tandis que tous les visages se couvraient d'un sourire amusé. Le Tegoshi d'il y a quelques semaines était de retour, et sa bonne humeur s'immisça en nous. Nous allions donc partir pour Hokkaido, île présentant le plus grand nombre de stations de ski de tout le territoire nippon. Les projets et les envies de chacun fusèrent de toute part, tandis que nous nous rapprochions inlassablement de l'heure du concert.

Celui-ci se passa sans encombre majeure, si on oublie le fait que le jeune intrépide apparu sur scène dans une superbe robe de satin rouge et blanche, parsemée de paillettes argentées et dorées, une longue perruque châtain clair sur la tête, le visage embelli par un maquillage parfaitement maîtrisé, soulignant ses yeux et en les rendant plus brillants, de faux-cils accentuant la grâce de ses battements de paupières, et ses lèvres recouvertes d'une substance rose et brillante qui semblait dégager une agréable odeur fruitée, les rendant encore plus attirantes. Il joua parfaitement son rôle, faisant hurler d'avantage les spectatrices lorsqu'il leur envoyait des baisers affectueux en collant ses doigts surmontés de faux-ongles colorés sur sa bouche étirée en un sourire malicieux. Le problème, c'est que de le voir ainsi fit naître en moi un désir tout particulier. Outre mon envie de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes et de presser son corps contre moi, je voulais le débarrasser de ce déguisement qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Je voulais l'arracher, comme un papier-cadeau, pour retrouver le Teshi que j'aimais, et qui était profondément camouflé sous ce tissu brillant et ce maquillage. Le Countdown était habituellement un des rares évènements où nous pouvions nous lâcher, nous amuser, sans trop nous occuper de la chorégraphie -qu'il fallait quand même respecter un minimum, mais ce fut pour moi un véritable calvaire, résistant encore et toujours à l'effroyable envie de me ruer sur lui.

Enfin, plus d'heure et demi plus tard, le concert s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de souhaits de bonne année. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre loge, épuisés mais désireux de profiter encore de la nuit qui s'offrait à nous. Nous voulions faire la fête, et rien n'allait nous en empêcher. Soudain, dans mon esprit embrumé par la fatigue et la vue du corps sautillant de Teshi devant moi, arriva une idée. Une idée démoniaque, qui me fit esquisser un sourire sadique. Il jouait avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'allais lui montrer comment je savais jouer ! Je voulais lui faire vivre un enfer, le coincer entre quatre murs, et faire monter en lui un tel niveau d'excitation qu'il n'aurait plus les idées assez claires pour se rappeler son petit jeu, pour juste au dernier moment le laisser, brûlant de désir. Il me supplierait que je continue, mais il faudrait que je sois fort et que je me retourne. Il voulait jouer avec moi, et je jouerai avec lui, mais avec mes propres règles.

Nous étions arrivés dans les loges et plus de la moitié du groupe était parti se doucher. Il ne restait plus que moi et Teshi qui se débattait avec sa robe et sa perruque, souhaitant tout jeter d'un seul mouvement pour pouvoir courir sous l'eau chaude. Mais l'étoffe ne sembla pas vouloir se détacher et il tira d'avantage sur les agrafes dans son dos. Cette situation me fit sourire, et je m'approchai de lui avec le coeur léger.

-Laisse moi t'aider, tu me fais pitié.

-Ah, merci...

-Comment tu as trouvé le concert ? demandai-je en enlevant la première agrafe, effleurant sa nuque.

-Très amusant, j'étais content de retrouver Arashi et KAT-TUN, ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai pensivement. J'avais tellement été aveuglé par Teshi que j'en avais oublié la présence des autres groupes, et j'espérai qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de trop étrange en moi. Je détachai encore trois autres agrafes, découvrant ainsi son dos nu, et mes doigts l'effleurant parfois mes secouaient de frissons. Ce vague contact était agréable et je sentis que mon coeur tentait d'en saisir plus. Je résistai. Mon plan allait tomber à l'eau si je me relâchai maintenant. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Nous étions seuls, les autres occupés à se tartiner d'épaisses couches de mousse, et j'avais déjà l'accès à sa peau douce. Que faire ? Je dégrafai la dernière attache et mon regard plongea entre les deux pans de tissu jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Les courbes de son dos étaient tellement belles, et la vue d'un gros élastique noir me frustra, m'empêchant de voir plus bas. Il s'éloigna alors de moi, faisant glisser la robe de ses épaules en me remerciant, après avoir retiré la perruque de ses cheveux soyeux. Je le suivais des yeux, paralysé, attendant patiemment qu'il ne dévoile une parcelle de plus de sa peau satinée. Mais une fois l'étoffe bicolore tombée sur le sol, il enfila ses habits de répétition, et je réprimai un grognement énervé.

-Tu ne prends pas de douche ? demandai-je avec un ton que je voulais seulement curieux.

-Si, mais je te rappelle qu'il n'y a que quatre cabines dans cette loge, et je n'avais pas tellement envie de rester en robe.

-Pourtant, ça te va bien, raillai-je avec un sourire.

Il me répondit par un petit rire amusé, tandis qu'il passait sur son visage un coton imbibé de démaquillant, afin d'en enlever le maximum. Se regardant dans la grande glace utilisée pour les répétitions, il en utilisa un deuxième, puis un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de vagues zones d'ombre autour de ses yeux. Il poussa ensuite un soupir las puis se dirigea vers une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber. Une opportunité inespérée ! Je m'avançai vers lui, d'une démarche tranquille, comme si je ne voulais rien de particulier, puis, alors que j'arrivai à son niveau, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et une expression qui signifiait qu'il commençait à être fatigué de mes sautes d'humeur apparu sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_PS : Oulà ! ça s'échauffe, ça s'échauffe ! XP Attention aux yeux !_


	12. Partie 6 : Yamashita Tomohisa II

Note 1 : Voici donc la deuxième partie de ce chapitre Yamapi, donc plus chaud... enfin, ça reste limité hein.

Note 2 : Je suis actuellement en plein plantage d'inspiration, et donc le chapitre suivant tardera peut-être un peu. Je sais ce que je veux faire pour le début, mais pas la fin... Et je réfléchis, je réfléchis, je me torture les neurones encore valides qu'il me reste dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous offrir si ce n'est le dernier, au moins un des derniers chapitres de cette fic... Patience donc, chères brebis égarées dans notre beau Yaoï-land.

**ATTENTION :** Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre, même si ça reste correct et encore assez camouflé... L'imagination est notre pire ennemie, attention à vos petites têtes surchauffées ! XP

_Partie 6 : Yamashita Tomohisa II_

**Chapitre 11**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
**

Comme pour répondre à sa question, je posai vivement mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en saisissant ses épaules pour l'empêcher de ses débattre. Il tenta de me repousser mais je résistai, bien décidé à mener mon plan jusqu'à son terme. Je lâchai ensuite ses lèvres et vins poser les miennes sur l'arc de sa mâchoire, avec une grande douceur, tandis que ses mains continuaient de forcer sur mon torse, enfonçant mes poumons avec une vive douleur. Il avait de la force, c'était indéniable mais j'en avais plus que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe que j'embrassai doucement, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur mon visage, tous ses efforts ne pouvaient définitivement pas camoufler ses sentiments et ses désirs, et je voulu jouer d'avantage, un gémissement n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il soit sur le point d'exploser. Je lâchai ses épaules et montai mes mains, effleurant sa nuque qui frissonna, pour aller s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. La douleur sur mon torse se fit moins forte mais resta bien présente, tandis qu'elle vint enserrer mes épaules avec une puissante poigne. Posant de nouveau mes lèvres sur sa tempe, je l'embrassai, laissant derrière mon passage une marque rouge, avant de descendre lentement vers son oreille. Bien qu'il continuait de résister, il tourna inconsciemment la tête sur le côté, me laissant plus de surface à explorer sous l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Tandis que je restai accroché à sa joue, mes mains se détachèrent de ses cheveux et glissaient vers son torse, soulevant son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Sa taille mince, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant au rythme de sa respiration déjà saccadée, son torse finement musclé. Je sentis ses courbes sous mes doigts, la bosselure de ses côtes puis de ses clavicules, la chaleur de son cœur là où il frappait inlassablement sa poitrine. Je fis passer ma langue entre mes dents et vint titiller la peau satinée de sa joue, de sa tempe, de son front, toujours en parcourant de mes doigts chaque parcelle de sa peau, pressant chaque muscle avec légèreté. Déjà, je sentais qu'il se raidissait d'avantage, extrêmement sensible à mes caresse, mais sa volonté était encore trop ancrée dans son esprit. Il fallait que j'en fasse plus.

Mes lèvres parcoururent encore son visage, se posant au coin de son œil, près de nez, à la commissure de ses lèvres, en pressant doucement et avec tendresse. Un autre gémissement moins retenu fit vibrer sa gorge. Sentait-il dans mes gestes la puissance de l'amour que je lui portait ? Sentait-il ma sincérité, mon désir qu'il partage mes sentiments ? Sentait-il que je voulais qu'il arrête ce jeu absurde ? Sentait-il tout cela ou pas ?

Je posai de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, les englobant totalement, appréciant leur douceur et leur forme, leur courbe, et leur chaleur. Mes doigts se lassèrent de nouveau de ce qu'ils avaient et glissèrent lentement sur son torse jusqu'à son pantalon. Faisant voler la ceinture, je continuai de happer ses lèvres, que je caressai également du bout de la langue, l'incitant à les entrouvrir. Il réussit à nous séparer un instant, à bout de souffle, seulement le temps de prononcer une phrase.

-Pi... pas ici... s'il te plait...

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, mais avec plus de fougue. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il répondait déjà à ce baiser, ses mains toujours fortement agrippées à mes épaules. La douleur m'arracha un grognement rauque tandis que nos langues se rencontraient enfin. A force d'être concentré sur mes gestes et les ressentis de Teshi, je n'avais toujours pas remarqué que mon propre cœur battait la chamade, martelant violemment mon torse, et que ma respiration était devenue saccadée et sifflante lorsque nous reprenions notre souffle. Je finis de déboutonner son pantalon alors que je forçai mes doigts à être lents afin de faire grandir plus vite le désir en lui. C'est ainsi que l'une de mes mains resta accrochée au vêtement tandis que l'autre reparti effleurer son torse dans une danse sensuelle. Mes caresses déclenchèrent en lui des frissons que je sentis sous mes doigts. Ses barrières s'envolaient peu à peu, c'était palpable, parce que ça poigne devenaient de plus en plus forte sur mes épaules. Je me forçai de ne pas gémir de douleur pour ne pas gâcher cet instant, et redoublait plutôt l'intensité de notre baiser, jouant avec ses lèvres, les pinçant, les mordant, et y faisant courir ma langue.

Il était temps.

Je lâchai le pantalon et fit plonger avec douceur ma main entre les étoffes pour y trouver sa place. La massant avec tendresse et sensualité, Teshi ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un autre gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il capturait de lui-même mes lèvres entrouvertes. Son niveau d'excitation montait, et c'était bine. Il allait bientôt goûter à son propre poison. Je fis mes caresse toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, me rapprochant de lui pour sentir son cœur déjà en ébullition. Ses gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en plaintes de plus en plus sonores, tandis que ses mains lâchaient mes épaules meurtries et se faufilaient sous mon haut de concert, inspectant la peau qu'il avait marqué une semaine plus tôt. Mais les marques avaient disparues, et c'était mon tour cette fois de le saigner à blanc. Je dégageai mes lèvres des siennes qui se glissèrent dans mon cou, m'embrassant amoureusement, et vint lui coller plusieurs suçons sur la joue et la tempe, ce qui accentua ses cris, mêlant une vive et excitante douleur au plaisir procuré par mes gestes. Son point de jouissance approchait et il allait falloir être précis pour aller assez loin sans le dépasser. La place que j'avais recherché plus tôt était devenue dure et raide et ses doigts étaient tremblants et brûlants sur mon torse. Mais être précis allait être d'une grande difficulté pour moi, je commençai déjà à perdre pied. Mon cœur battait violemment à mes oreilles, ajoutant à ses coups de canon à ma respiration rauque et sifflante et aux tremblements stridents de mes doigts et de mon corps. Rester concentré était une lutte. Mais je résistais.

La main posée sur son torse partit courir sur ses côtes, récupérant quelques frissons tandis que ses plaintes se transformaient peu à peu en cris étouffés. Après que mes doigts eurent finis de sautiller sur son flanc, ils se dirigèrent allègrement vers son dos, puis descendirent jusqu'à sa chute de reins, passant sous l'élastique de son boxer, s'aventurant plus bas, ou parfois plus haut, obtenant alors un grognement rauque de frustration. Il en voulait plus. Ce qui signifiait que ses barrières s'étaient envolées. Mes lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et descendirent lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de son torse après avoir remonté son t-shirt avec les dents, sentant sa fébrilité augmenter lorsque j'étais parti le chercher. Je posai mes lèvres dans sa gorge, sur son cœur, au-dessus de son nombril, appréciant sa peau en ébullition, puis continuai ma route, embrassant son bas-ventre en faisant exprès de rester au-dessus de son point sensible. Son désir augmenta soudain d'un cran, alors que je sentais sa fébrilité sous mes doigts . Mais mon voyage s'arrêta là, et je ne descendis pas plus. Il eu alors un gémissement frustré, voulant me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je continue. Mais j'ignorai son caprice et détachai mes lèvres de sa peau bouillante, ma respiration brûlante effleurant son corps, le faisant frissonner de plaisir autant que l'action de mes mains sur lui. Je sentis ses cuisses se raidir et se resserrer sous les miennes.

Ça allait bientôt être le moment.

Tandis que je continuai inlassablement mes caresses, ses lèvres lâchèrent brutalement ma gorge et son visage se leva, la respiration coupée, mêlée de cris rauques et graves qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Sa bouche débitait une grande quantité d'air chaud et bouillant qui sifflait à mon oreille.

Ça approchait.

Je redoublai d'intensité dans mes effleurements et mes baisers, reprenant ma route, descendant peu à peu mais en évitant soigneusement l'objet de mes rêves, et y collait un nouveau suçon, comme il me l'avait fait. La puissance de ses battements de cœur se répercutaient dans tout son corps, et je les sentais frapper contre mes doigts et mes lèvres à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa peau tremblait avec une telle frénésie qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se détacher. La tête toujours levée vers le plafond, le corps raidi et tendu à l'extrême, il commença à pousser un long râle sonore.

C'était là.

Je lâchai soudain ma prise, et me levai, quittant les genoux fébriles de mon cadet qui était immobile, les yeux fermés, le corps parsemé de marques d'une rougeur flamboyante, expirant un souffle fiévreux et silencieux par ses lèvres entrouvertes, un air de béatitude sur le visage. Puis il réalisa que j'avais tout arrêté. Il bissa vivement des yeux bouillants sur moi et me saisit brutalement par le bras.

-Continue... Je t'en supplie...

-Non.

Prononcer ce seul mot m'était difficile, mais ce qui l'était le plus, c'était de laisser Teshi dans ce niveau d'excitation, à seulement deux doigts d'atteindre la jouissance. Il me fusilla de son regard fiévreux et brûlant, me conjurant de ne pas le laisser ainsi. Je me dégageai de sa poigne et me dirigeait vers les douches, le cœur douloureux, tandis que Massu en sortait, plus essoufflé que s'il avait seulement passé du gel douche sur son corps encore mouillé. J'entrai dans la salle étouffante sans un regard à Teshi, bien que toute mon âme soit tournée vers lui, et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Mon plan s'était déroulé comme je l'avais prévu.

Et le résultat était terrifiant, aussi dévastateur chez Teshi que chez moi.

Mon cœur souffrait de l'avoir laissé ainsi.

Mais c'était pour notre bien, à tous les deux.

_PS : Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! Et excusez moi encore pour les fautes de frappes, je ne me suis pas relue. Patience, la suite arrivera bientôt... ou pas. XP_


	13. Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya I

Note 1 : Oui, même moi je suis effarée... J'ai écrit un chapitre entier en seulement quelques heures ! o_O Ou est partie ma panne d'inspiration ? Le pire, c'est que toutes les idées que j'avais mentionné dans le chapitre précédent... ben j'en ai mis aucune ! J'ai tout changé ! Et je sais à peu près comment va être la suite, et accessoirement la fin, puisqu'il faut bien terminer cette histoire un jour... Je sais c'est triste :'(

Note 2 : Veuillez, s'il vous plait, ne pas vous occuper de ma note précédente, qui est malheureusement encore une fois d'une surprenante inutilité... -_-'

_Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya I_

**Chapitre 12**

Le t-shirt froissé, la peau bouillante, les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres tremblantes, le torse marqué, les joues brûlantes, le pantalon détaché, la ceinture pendante, l'âme excitée, le cœur battant, le souffle coupé, les joues flambantes, le corps frustré, le visage paralysé, la langue énervée, les poumons déchirés, la gorge séchée... le corps en sueurs... et tendu. Tellement tendu qu'il aurait pu claquer.

Je me sentais frustré et bouillant de partout, même mon dos réclamait ses doigts, même mes cheveux, même ma gorge... Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Aussi terrassé par le plaisir que j'avais ressentis que par la rage qui me secouait maintenant. Je voulais hurler, mais je sentais déjà que les cris que je pousserai seraient plus des plaintes de plaisir que de colère, encore en ébullition quoi que je fasse. Levant des mains tremblantes, je réussis tant bien que mal à les poser sur mon pantalon pour le refermer mais mes doigts étaient tellement secoués par ce qu'il s'était passé que je ne parvins qu'à descendre un peu plus la fermeture éclair. Grognant, encore l'esprit dans un véritable brouillard et le regard fiévreux, je m'occupai alors de défroisser mon t-shirt, si on avait pu dire qu'il était lissé avant que je ne le touche.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Massu apparu dans mon champs de vision, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux trempés. Je ne vis pas que ses joues étaient rouges et marquées tellement j'étais occupé par ma propre situation, douloureuse et extrêmement rageante. Les sourcils froncés, je poussai un soupir mêlé de lassitude et de colère, n'arrivant à rien avec mes doigts encore fébriles. Mon meilleur ami s'approcha alors de moi, avec un sourire rassurant et une démarche légère.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu vas pas rester débraillé comme ça, quand même.

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais à poils non plus.

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête et laisse moi faire.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de moi et, avec des gestes doux, referma les bouton de mon pantalon avant de remonter la fermeture éclair. Ses doigts m'effleurèrent et je sentis alors une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahir, comme une puissante marée, et je ne pus rien faire pour l'empêcher. Mon cœur partit dans une course effrénée, complètement folle et désordonnée, mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges et brûlantes, si seulement c'était possible, et ma respiration se fit d'avantage coupée et fiévreuse. Mon torse se levait et se baissait beaucoup trop vite, tout comme la cadence des battements de mon palpitant. Secoué de frissons, je baissai les yeux vers mon ami qui tira mon t-shirt vers le bas, effleurant encore ma peau dans ce geste anodin. Savait-il ? Savait-il ce que j'étais en train de subir en cet instant ? J'avais été beaucoup trop excité pour qu'on me touche !

Mais il se tourna vers moi avec ce même sourire bienveillant, le regard apaisant. Rien ne me toucha, j'étais imperméable à tout ça, mon corps ne voyait plus rien. J'étais devenu aveugle depuis que Yamapi avait commencé ses gestes.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'étais pas compliqué.

Poussé par une pulsion, je quittai vivement le dossier de la chaise, et plongeai vers mon ami, encore le sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur battait à mes oreilles, tellement fort que si quelqu'un m'avait parlé, je n'aurait rien entendu. Je capturai ses lèvres alors qu'il avait encore la main sur mon t-shirt, et l'embrassai avec fougue et passion, comme s'il était le seul être de mon cœur. C'était grisant, de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un sans être prisonnier, et je me laissai entièrement engloutir par cette sensation si parfaite. Soudain, un bras effleura mon épaule et se cala dans le creux de ma nuque, me tirant avec force vers l'avant, vers le visage de celui que j'embrassais sans même savoir pourquoi. De lui-même, mon vis-à-vis introduisit sa langue entre mes lèvres, avec tendresse, et chercha la mienne qui finit par se ruer sur la première.

Mes mains se posèrent toutes seules sur le corps humide et parfumé en face de moi, et se mirent à parcourir son torse, ses côtes, et son dos, appréciant ces formes toutes nouvelles, et la texture de cette peau si différente. Les siennes parcoururent également ma poitrine, mes omoplates et ma colonne vertébrale avant de commencer à s'égarer vers ma chute de reins. Ses gestes étaient doux, affectueux, tendres, mais différents de ceux de Yamapi. Ce n'était pas les même mains ni le même cœur qui les dirigeait. Et je ne pus déterminer la nature des sentiments qui étaient derrière tout ça. Ç'aurait du être de l'amitié. Alors pourquoi ses doigts étaient-ils si avides ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus. Mon cœur se brisait à force d'être tiraillé de tous les côtés. Entre mon jeu cruel avec Yamapi, l'excitation qu'il avait fait monter en moi, et ces mains d'une chaleur toute nouvelle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Que voulait mon âme ?

Malgré toutes ces questions encore sans réponses, mes doigts tremblants remontèrent vers son visage et se plaquèrent sur chacune de ses joues, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Elles étaient brûlantes, tellement chaudes que la température de mes mains augmenta. La yeux fermés avec force, j'intensifiai notre baiser, stabilisant le désir qui était monté en moi par les gestes de Yamashita.

Ce fut juste après qu'un bruit résonna dans la salle. Un objet qui tombait par terre. Je n'y fis même pas attention et m'enfonçai encore plus entre ces lèvres captivantes plaquées contre les miennes. Je sentais qu'elles pouvaient me procurer la jouissance que j'avais failli atteindre quelques minutes. Nos respirions forts, expirant par le nez un souffle bouillant sur nos lèvres fusionnées, comme si nous ne voulions même pas perdre une seconde à reprendre notre souffle.

C'était grisant. De se sentir libre comme ça.

Je glissai sur ma chaise et m'avançai vers son corps, mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, cherchant le contact. Lui était toujours accroupi et mon mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière, ses mains toujours sur moi, nos lèvres ne voulant pas se séparer. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, moi à seulement quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, les mains toujours cramponnées à son visage en ébullition. Nos bassins se frôlèrent dans la chute, réveillant le feu qui s'était peu à peu apaisé. Ses bras retournèrent derrière ma tête, accrochés fermement à ma nuque comme si c'était vital.

Mais, alors que j'avais oublié le son qui avait résonné quelques instant plus tôt, deux bras puissants me tirèrent en arrière, l'arrière de ma tête heurtant violemment le cercle métallique de la chaise, et je poussai un cri de douleur, portant mes mains à l'endroit du choc en tombant sur le flanc, tentant de résister à la tétanie qui s'emparait de mon crâne, les paupières closes au point de m'arracher un flot de larmes brûlantes. Mes hurlements emplirent la salle tandis que je me tortillai sur le sol, espérant faire reculer la douleur en frappant le parquet de mes coudes. A côté de moi, d'autres cris fusèrent, autant de terreur que de souffrance. Lorsque les atroces élancements de mon crâne se calmèrent, j'ouvris les yeux, relâchant au passage quelques larmes qui me brûlèrent les joues. Le sol, froid et gris. Deux silhouettes qui se débattaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je reconnus Massu, les joues rouges non pas par notre baiser mais à cause du coup qu'il venait de prendre. Son corps se recouvrait petit à petit de grandes marques d'une rougeur qui me fit hausser les sourcils d'effroi. J'avais tout oublié de ma situation. L'excitation, la douleur. La seule chose qui importait, c'était _ça_. Mon meilleur ami était en train de se faire tabasser par un type en t-shirt bleu et jean noir qui le tenait apparemment très fortement à la gorge, manquant de l'étouffer. Le plaquant contre le mur, celui-ci recommença à frapper sa proie, lui infligeant des coups dans l'estomac et sur le visage tandis que l'autre essayait tant qu'il pouvait de se dégager, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

-Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ! gémit Massu en essayant de se protéger le visage de ses mains.

-JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS POUR ÇA, ESPECE D'ORDURE ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

-Ou... oui... Je te demande pardon... mais s'il te plait, arrête...

Les joues de mon ami se mirent à ruisseler d'une impressionnante quantité de larmes qui roulèrent sur son corps et sur les mains crispées de son bourreau. J'étais paralysé par la violence de cette scène. J'étais effaré. Un tel comportement ne ressemblait à aucun des autres membres. Qui pourrait être assez fou et inconscient pour infliger de pareils coups à un ami ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que nous nous étions embrassés ?

C'était Yamapi ?

Lorsque je réalisai ce que nous avions fait, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un cri d'angoisse. J'avais embrassé Massu, seulement par frustration de ne pas avoir été satisfait, alors que les sentiments qu'éprouvait Yamapi pour moi étaient sans limite. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser tenter ?

De l'autre côté de la salle, les coups fusaient de toute part et mon ami, les jambes flageolantes, ne tenait encore sur ses pieds que par la poigne autour de sa gorge. Son visage était ensanglanté, et de grands hématomes commençaient à apparaître sous la rougeur initiale des coups. Je réalisai enfin (il était temps !) l'horreur de la scène qui se produisait sous mes yeux, et me levait, m'approchant prudemment.

-JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE N'AURAI JAMAIS DU T'ECOUTER ! TU ENTENDS, MASUDA ? JE TE HAIS !

-Non ! Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! ...MAIS ARRETE DE ME FRAPPER, CRETIN !

-TA GUEULE !

Le premier infligea un nouveau coup puissant dans l'estomac de mon ami qui finit par tomber à genoux, le souffle court, une main plaquée sur son ventre en toussant sa douleur. Je m'immobilisai de nouveau. J'avais peur. J'avais vraiment très peur de cette véritable furie. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Yamapi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... M'aimait-il à ce point là ? Je fus soudainement écrasé par la force de ses sentiments, et je ressentis de la culpabilité. J'avais joué avec son cœur, au point de le briser, et à cause d'une autre erreur, Massu était en train de souffrir, par ma faute. Je me mordis les lèvres. Des excuses seraient-elles suffisantes ?

Les larmes coulaient toujours en un flot abondant sur les joues de mon ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de les essuyer, y mêlant du sang. Sa serviette était tâchée, son corps marqué, et ses cheveux étaient collés dans la plaie de son sourcil ensanglanté. Son bourreau tourna vivement la tête sur le côté et saisit une des chaises métalliques repliées qui étaient appuyées contre le mur. Il l'arma sur le côté puis fendit l'air pour frapper le flanc de Massu en hurlant de rage. Celui-ci tomba sur le côté, se tenant le ventre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, gémissant au premier d'arrêter et de lui pardonner, lui qui ne l'écoutait pas.

-Arrête... Je... je t'en supplie...

-TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE !

-A... Aki... Je t'en prie... Écoute moi...!

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! TU ENTENDS ? JE NE SUIS PAS AKI !

Aki ? C'est quoi ça ? Un surnom ? Pour Pi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Si ce n'était pas Yamapi qui tyrannisait le pauvre Massu, alors qui ? Je m'avançai d'avantage, m'écartant sur le côté pour avoir son visage. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

Hors de lui, il leva cette fois son arme au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le crâne de sa victime, le regard assassin. Je m'élançai alors, paniqué.

-NOOOOON ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

-TA GUEULE TOI ! C'EST ENTRE MOI ET CE CONNARD !

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et lui saisis les bras pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Lui, furieux, me prit par la mâchoire en un geste d'une extrême violence, et me lança contre la table située tout près. Je heurtai de nouveau une chaise mais je n'y fis pas attention, trop alerté par ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux.

-J'EN AI MARRE ! hurla le premier à l'intention de Massu. TU FAIS LES YEUX DOUX A TOUT LE MONDE ET APRES TU DIS QUE C'EST MOI QUE TU AIMES ? ME FAIS PAS RIRE ! T'AS JAMAIS RIEN RESSENTIS POUR MOI, ESPECE DE TRAITRE !

-Shige ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

-JE T'AI PAS SONNE, TOI !

Ouvrant les yeux toujours plus grand, je me relevai, ignorant la douleur qui s'élançait dans tout mon corps, et me redressai. J'essayai de me calmer, espérant le toucher ainsi, plutôt qu'en criant toujours plus fort.

-C'est moi, Shige.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ENCORE ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, Shige. Il n'y est pour rien. Laisse le.

-Tego... gémit mon meilleur ami en se tenant toujours les côtes. Non...

-T'as dis quoi là ? s'exclama le bourreau en se tournant vers moi, les mâchoires serrées, le regard encore plus meurtrier.

Il s'avança vers moi, la chaise toujours dans la main. Je déglutis, terrifié, presque regrettant de l'avoir détourné de mon ami. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser le tyranniser par ma faute. J'étais faible, c'est vrai, mais j'en avais assez. Je voulais être fort au moins une fois. Je soutins son regard en reculant jusqu'à ce que la table m'empêche d'aller plus loin. J'étais pris au piège. Comment allait se passer la suite ?

Shige me saisit brutalement les mâchoires, serrant à m'en faire sauter les maxillaires, et plongea dans mes yeux apeurés un regard tellement cruel et assassin que j'aurai pu disparaître de cette terre pour ne plus avoir à le soutenir. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Mais je devais être fort. Je devais, je devais, je devais. Pour Massu, pour Yamapi, et pour Shige aussi.

Celui-ci laissa tomber la chaise par terre avec fracas et arma son poing en arrière avant de l'abattre avec une rage sans limite sur ma joue. Un cri de terreur plus que de douleur s'échappa entre mes lèvres fébriles et je fermai les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Il continua à me frapper, des flots de sang s'échappant à mesure qu'il s'acharnait sur mon visage. Il en eut rapidement assez et me rua du coups sur le reste du corps. Tombant à genoux, estomaqué, de grosses larmes ensanglantées coulant sur le sol, je serrai les dents, obtenant la punition que j'avais mérité. J'entendis Massu supplier Shige d'arrêter son massacre mais ce-dernier le fit taire et redoubla d'intensité dans sa fureur et sa colère. Mais tout ça ne semblait pas suffisant. Alors que j'étais toujours à genoux, le souffle court, le corps meurtri, réprimant la douleur qui menaçait de s'échapper par mes lèvres ensanglantées, il reprit son arme et la leva au-dessus de sa tête. Je lui laissai un dernier regard sûr et décidé, et attendit qu'il s'acharne sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé.

Il abattit la chaise vers moi, en direction de ma tête déjà douloureuse, tandis que Massu se relevait, horrifié, et que les autres accouraient enfin, alertés par le hurlement de rage de Shige.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol froid, le visage plongé dans le sang et les larmes que j'avais versé, les yeux fermés sous la douleur qui m'assaillait. Mon corps se détendit étrangement, tout se relâcha, et le froid du sol m'engourdit.

Le noir total.

Le silence.

Plus de douleur, plus de larmes.

Juste le froid et le noir.


	14. Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya II

Note : Un chapitre bien plus court que le précédent ! Mais la suite arrivera normalement assez vite. D'ailleurs, ce sera la première partie de ma fic' à comporter plus de deux chapitres.

_Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya II_

**Chapitre 13**

Une douleur atroce à la tête.

Le noir devant mes yeux clos.

Une sensation désagréable dans tout mon corps.

Mon cœur marqua plusieurs battements plus forts qui me firent mal.

Je n'osai pas bouger, de peur de découvrir de nouvelles douleurs à la moindre contraction d'un muscle, au moindre mouvement. Mais j'avais déjà mal ! Et quelle douleur !

Je sentis que mon visage ne touchait plus le sol froid et inconfortable sur lequel il était tombé. Au contraire, la pression se faisait sur l'arrière de ma tête, le long de mon dos, mes épaules, mes reins et mes jambes. J'étais allongé ? Une lumière filtra à travers mes paupières fermées et ma vue devint couleur chair. Elle me faisait mal aux yeux.

J'essayai finalement de bouger un doigt, l'index de la main droite, pour voir ce qui allait se passer. J'avais peur de faire une mauvaise découverte. Mais quelle découverte ? Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi je me réveillais allongé sur le dos. J'avais dormi ? Alors pourquoi avais-je mal ? Mon doigt resta immobile, je n'étais peut-être pas encore assez réveillé.

J'entendis des voix non loin de moi, plusieurs timbres que je ne connaissais pas. Qui étaient ces gens ? J'avais peur. Où étais-je ? Et pourquoi avais-je froid ? Et pourquoi avais-je mal ? Cette douleur lancinante dans mon crâne était insupportable. C'est alors que je les sentis. J'avais des pansements à la commissure droite de mes lèvres, ainsi qu'à l'un de mes sourcils. J'avais saigné... Je m'étais battu ? Impossible de m'en souvenir, la douleur était bien trop forte. La seule chose qui ne me faisais pas souffrir était d'écouter ces voix. Peut-être allais-je savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il est inconscient, maintenant ? demanda l'un d'eux, plutôt vieux à en croire son timbre.

-Presque deux jours, répondit un autre avec une voix plus grave.

-Vous pensez qu'il va finir par se réveiller ? questionna un troisième, très inquiet.

-T'inquiète, il est résistant le petit, voulu plaisanter un quatrième avec une voix un peu tremblante.

-Ouais, mais c'est de ma faute, quand même...

-Normalement, reprit le premier, d'après ce que vous m'avez rapporté, il ne devrait plus trop tarder à reprendre connaissance. Je vais vous laisser le surveiller, prévenez moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, docteur.

Docteur ? Mais j'étais où, bon sang ? A l'hôpital ? A cause de la douleur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je tentais de bouger de nouveau, et ma main gauche frémit. Je remarquai alors que quelqu'un me la tenait fermement. C'était une poigne douce et chaude, aimante et rassurante. Une main que je ne connaissais pas. A mon frémissement, la personne qui était à mon chevet sursauta, et commença à parler vite et fort, réveillant la douleur dans mon crâne.

-Il a bougé !

-T'en est sûr, Pi ?

-Certain !

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'apprêtant à ouvrir les yeux, et à me cramer les pupilles par la même occasion tellement la lumière était forte. Je fis une grimace lorsqu'elle perça à travers mes paupières entrouvertes, puis cillai pendant un moment. Lorsque je me fus habitué à la forte luminosité, je remarquai le regard surpris et soulagé de cinq jeunes hommes sur moi. Que me voulaient-ils ? Je tentai de me redresser, récupérant au passage ma main qui fila facilement entre les doigts qui la tenaient et pris mon visage dans mes mains. A part les pansements et quelques douleurs, rien d'inhabituel. Je me tournai ensuite vers eux, espérant obtenir les réponses à mes questions. L'un d'entre eux, avec les cheveux assez longs pour qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux, s'approcha de moi avec un regard inquiet. Je plissai légèrement les yeux, prudent, mais me laissai faire.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, si j'arrive à oublier mon mal de tête.

-Vraiment vraiment navré pour ça, fit un autre avec ses cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête.

-Tu es resté inconscient quasiment deux jours ! s'exclama le plus grand d'entre eux. On a vraiment eu peur, tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Passant pensivement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Ces types me connaissaient. Alors pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas d'eux ? Aucun des cinq assis devant moi ne raviva de souvenirs en moi. C'était comme si mon passé avant mon réveil était noir. Il n'y avait rien, pas de lumière, pas d'odeur, pas de sons. Rien. Le néant absolu.

Les fixant les uns après les autres, j'inspirai doucement, tentant de mettre des noms sur leur visage. Mais rien ne vint. Je me tortillai alors sur le lit d'hôpital sur lequel j'étais assis.

-Dîtes, commençai-je, la voix faible.

-Oui ? répondit celui avec les cheveux trop longs.

-Je suis qui ?

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux effarés, comme choqués par ma question. Oui, qui étais-je ? Celui qui m'avait tenu la main sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes tandis que les autres restaient bouche bée, sûrement en train de penser que je plaisantais. C'était frustrant de ne pas se souvenir. C'était si frustrant que j'avais envie de hurler, de me frapper la tête jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire revienne. L'un des cinq, sûrement le plus courageux, se leva et quitta la salle en courant, annonçant précipitamment qu'il ramenait un médecin. L'attristé se tourna vers le plus grand et se mit à sangloter sans retenue sur son épaule, serrant le t-shirt de son ami dans ses poings qui lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter. Mon estomac se noua à ce moment là, sans que je sache pourquoi, et mon cœur s'accéléra.

Le courageux revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un médecin qui s'avança vers moi, alerté. Il me saisit le poignet et prit mon pouls. Je me laissai entièrement faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il vérifia ensuite mes pupilles et prit un air sérieux et professionnel.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Une seule. Mon nom.

-Dis-le, s'il te plait.

-Tegoshi Yuya.

-C'est ça. Rien d'autre ?

-Rien, c'est le noir complet.

Le médecin, un air embêté et navré sur le visage, se retourna vers les cinq autres, assis, qui avaient tous des attitudes différentes. L'attristé pleurait toujours pendant que le grand lui massait le dos. Le courageux était silencieux, aussi impassible que choqué. Celui avec les cheveux longs ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à m'envoyer des souvenirs par la pensée, tandis que le dernier se morfondait en fixant ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

-Vraiment navré, continua le médecin à leur intention, mais on ne peut rien faire. Il faut attendre.

-Et vous pensez qu'on a le temps pour ça ? s'exclama l'attristé avec colère, son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer de tester sa mémoire, en retraçant des périodes marquantes de sa vie, ça peut l'aider à se souvenir.

Après ces mots, il quitta la chambre, décrétant qu'il avait du travail. L'autre était toujours debout, pleurant en silence, la tête baissée. Mon estomac se noua à nouveau, et plus fort cette fois. Mon corps réagit alors instinctivement et je quittai subitement mon lit pour me diriger vers lui. Les quatre autres me suivirent des yeux sans un mot, alors que je le prenais contre moi, appuyant ma tête encore douloureuse sur son torse secoué par les pleurs. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, et il me serra contre son cœur apparemment souffrant.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? chuchota t-il.

-Je suis désolé.

-Dans ce cas, ajouta le grand, arrêtons de nous morfondre et essayons de te faire te souvenir d'un maximum de choses !

-C'est vrai, reprit celui qui m'avait longuement fixé. Soyons positif ! Il a reprit connaissance, non ?

-Commençons par le début, continua le précédent tandis que l'attristé relâchait son étreinte pour se rassoir. Faisons donc les présentations, ce sera plus facile pour la suite. Je m'appelle Koyama Keiichiro.

-Masuda Takahisa, ajouta celui qui me regardait toujours.

-Kato Shigeaki, fit celui qui se morfondait.

-Nishikido Ryo, continua le courageux.

-Yamashita Tomohisa, termina celui qui se trouvait près de moi.

-Est-ce que je peux vous donner des surnoms ou vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Si je ne me trompe pas, nous étions plutôt proches, non ?

-Oui, très proches, acquiesça Yamashita.

-Alors ça sera Kei, énumérai-je en me tournant à chaque fois vers l'intéressé, Ma...ssu ?

-C'est parfait.

-Pour toi... Aki ?

-Shige, c'est mieux, me reprit l'intéressé avec un sourire penaud et un coup d'œil discret au précédent.

-Alors va pour Shige. Ensuite... Ryo ?

-Ça me va.

-Et pour toi, terminai-je en me tournant vers le dernier, réfléchissant sur le nom et ses sonorités. Ya...

Rien ne vint. C'était plus difficile pour lui. Pourquoi ? Ça faisait appel à mes souvenirs ? Je fronçai les sourcils, fermant les yeux en réfléchissant d'avantage. Mon crâne me fit de nouveau souffrir. Ah ! C'était dur ! Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à lui trouver un surnom ? Ma gorge se noua. C'était tellement frustrant. Mais je cherchai toujours, bien décidé à retrouver mes souvenirs, et avant tout, un surnom pour ce jeune homme.

-Yama... hésitai-je. Yama, Yama, Yama... Yama-chan ? Non.

-C'est pas grave, dit l'intéressé avec une voix faible, ça me va.

-Mais à moi non, le repris-je. Yama, Yamashita...

Je baissai de nouveau la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était difficile ! J'ouvris les yeux, et aperçu mon jean sombre et mon t-shirt, d'un rose pâle. Rose... Quelle couleur étrange pour un homme...

Je relevai brutalement les yeux, un élancement me prenant à la tête, et hurlai à moitié.

-Je sais ! Yamapi ! Ça sera Yamapi !

-Eh ?

-Attends, tu viens de trouver ça maintenant ? me demanda Kei.

-Ben oui... pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle ! Mais y a aussi-

-Tais-toi, n'en dis pas plus ! Il faut qu'il trouve tout seul.

-Gomen.

-L'autre, reprit-je, c'est Pi ?

-Eh ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt comme une intuition, en fait.

-Et ben, fit Massu, espérons que tu en auras souvent, des intuitions.

-J'espère aussi, avouai-je.

_PS : Soutenez Yuya ! XP_


	15. Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya III

Note : Chapitre le plus long de ma fic' ! J'ai hésité à le couper en deux, comme celui de Yamapi, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le poster en un seul bloc, alors gambatte pour le lire^^

_Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya__ III_  


**Chapitre 14**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le groupe ne cessa de me faire faire des choses étranges auxquelles je ne comprenais rien. Par exemple, ils décidèrent un jour de m'emmener dans un immense bâtiment vitré et de me laisser seul dans une salle en foutant une pression énorme. Après un long moment passé à stresser, Ryo arriva avec un air féroce sur le visage, les cheveux teints en blond et tirés en arrière.

-T'es qui toi ? grogna-t-il en utilisant le dialecte du Kansai.

-Bah, Tegoshi Yuya, avais-je répondu sans comprendre.

Les autres revinrent à ce moment là, déçus de ma réaction, et réfléchirent en silence pendant de très longues minutes.

Un autre moment, Yamapi s'approcha de moi avec sérieux, et j'étais certain qu'il allait me dire que mon amnésie était incurable. Au lieu de ça, il positionna sa main sur le côté de son visage, les doigts écartés, paume vers l'avant, et avec un superbe sourire, il fit une sorte d'imitation avec une petite voix.

-Tegoshi desu~

-C'est moi Tegoshi, avais-je répliqué encore plus paumé qu'auparavant.

Ce geste ressemblait presque à un gimmick, mais dont l'imitation restait très étrange. Il me vint alors l'envie de voir l'original, pour comparer, mais une drôle d'impression me fit comprendre que c'était impossible.

De partout, des regards désespérés et anxieux se posaient sur moi. J'avais peur. Allais-je me rappeler qui j'étais ? Mes souvenirs allaient-ils revenir ?

Mais mes nouveaux amis ne perdaient pas espoir, et ils continuèrent à me cribler de situations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Un jour, ils vinrent tous à mon appartement où chacun logeait à tour de rôle pour me surveiller, et me firent assoir dans le canapé. Kei inséra un CD dans la chaîne hi-fi avant de se tourner vers moi pour observer ma réaction. Aussitôt, une musique rythmée me parvint, scandée par des _«_ _Stand up !_ _»_ sonores. Je haussai les sourcils.

-Ah ! Je connais ça !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Massu. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, je l'ai entendue à la radio hier soir. C'est de qui ?

-Euh... NEWS, répondit Yamapi encore sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-C'est sympa ce qu'ils font. J'irai acheter leurs CD un jour.

-Baka ! me reprit Ryo. Tu les a déjà tous !

-Ah ? Ça veut dire que j'aimais bien ce groupe, avant ?

Leurs regards se teintèrent tous d'une lueur de tristesse intense, et de chagrin. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce groupe, c'était évident. Je sentais que c'était ce qui nous avait réunis tous les six. Une passion commune ? Je plissai les yeux en voyant la boîte du CD dans les mains de Ryo.

-Passa moi la boîte.

-Non.

-Je veux juste voir la jaquette !

-Justement. Il faut que tu te souviennes par toi-même. Tu ne dois pas découvrir les choses.

-Mais c'est juste une boîte !

-Tego, il vaut mieux pas, murmura Massu.

Je fis une moue déçue. C'était si difficile de se rappeler.

Ensuite, pour le reste de l'après-midi, Massu et Shige voulurent discuter avec moi, me demandant ce que j'avais fait durant la journée, ce que j'avais aimé, ce qui m'avait énervé. Derrière moi, j'entendais des bribes de paroles entre les trois autres. Apparemment, Kei proposai une nouvelle idée, beaucoup plus draconienne d'après ce que j'en compris. Il passa plusieurs heures au téléphone avec différentes personnes, essayant de les convaincre pour quelque chose, puis entama une discussion tendue avec Yamapi.

-Tu as prévenu ses parents ? demanda celui-ci.

-Non, ils sont à l'étranger en ce moment.

-J'y repense encore, intervint Ryo, mais pourquoi ce foutu médecin en a parlé à la presse ? Ça va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles maintenant que tout le monde sait !

-Au contraire, le reprit Kei avec une voix qu'il voulait sûre et calme, ça peut aider pour mon plan.

La presse ? Pourquoi la presse serait-elle au courant de ma situation ? En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser de savoir qu'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années était amnésique ?

Yamapi fut celui qui obtint ma garde pour la nuit. Il s'occupa de préparer à manger puis, celui-ci avalé, nous nous installâmes dans les canapé en silence. Ryo avait gardé le CD et, même si je savais que j'avais les autres chez moi, je ne tentai pas de les chercher pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je devais me rappeler, pas découvrir. En face de moi, Yamapi scrutait mon visage en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré cela, son regard semblait voilé d'une profonde tristesse qu'il essayait de refouler. Je fus alors touché par son visage désespéré et vont m'assoir à côté de lui. Il sursauta en me sentant à ses côtés, et se tourna vers moi avec étonnement. Mon cœur commença à accélérer son rythme qui avait été lent et calme, et une sensation étrange s'empara de moi.

-Dis-moi, commençai-je avec une voix faible, est-ce que j'aimais quelqu'un ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Et c'était un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt une sorte de sensation. Il y avait quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et il y avait cette impression d'interdit... comme si c'était mal ou inhabituel. Alors, j'ai fait une supposition.

-Je pense que tu as bien supposé, dit-il en baissant la tête comme pour cacher quelque chose.

-Et il y avait quelqu'un qui m'aimait ?

-Oui... répondit-il d'une voix faible.

-Quelqu'un proche de moi ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un que je connaissais bien ?

-Oui, l'un de nous cinq.

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Parce que si nous étions tous les six proches au point de nous voir presque tous les jours, et que l'un d'eux m'aimait, le choc d'apprendre que je nourrissais des sentiments forts pour une autre personnes, qui plus est était un homme, aurait pu déclencher une violente bagarre qui serait à l'origine de mon amnésie. L'amour était vraiment quelque chose de dangereux, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je voulais seulement me souvenir.

La soirée avec Yamapi se passa dans le silence, puis je partis me coucher et m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain, ils vinrent tous à mon appartement, en début d'après-midi, et me tirèrent dehors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de finir de manger. Sous mes protestations, ils me firent entrer de force dans la voiture de Kei qui démarra immédiatement. Encore un de leurs plans. J'appréhendai ce que j'allais vivre mais je savais que ça m'aiderait. Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le véhicule se gara dans un parking souterrain, et tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, me tirant par le bras vers les escaliers. Courant dans les couloirs blancs de l'édifice que je n'avais pas pu voir, nous débouchâmes soudain sur une grande salle qui comportait plusieurs tables et chaises, des canapés, des affaires en vrac, de grands miroirs derrière de larges tablettes, et six jeunes hommes qui ne furent pas surpris de notre soudaine apparition. Ils étaient tous habillés de vêtements sombres, à moitié déchirés, mais d'un look qui me rappela que j'en avais déjà vu quelque part. Yamapi se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et le salua amicalement tandis que les autres se lançaient des sourires courtois.

-Jin, pour ce dont je t'ai parlé, c'est toujours bon ?

-Ouaip. Mais t'es sûr qu'il ne se souvient de rien ? Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, pourtant...

-Essaye si tu veux.

Le dénommé Jin s'approcha de moi, et m'adressa un sourire amical.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Non.

-KAT-TUN, ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Pas du tout.

-T'avais raison, Pi.

-Tu es sûr que c'est possible ? Pour ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde est au courant.

-Déjà que ça avait été super dur d'obtenir l'accès au parking privé, fit remarquer Kei. Heureusement que ça a bien marché de ton côté.

-Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher au moment du MC pour que vous soyez en place pour l'entracte.

-Merci encore Jin.

-Faut bien s'entraider, c'est normal.

J'étais de plus en plus paumé. Qui étaient ces gens ? Où étions nous ? Qu'avaient préparé Yamapi et Kei ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'entracte ? Pourquoi les six inconnus étaient-ils tous habillé dans les mêmes tons ? C'était quoi KAT-TUN ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, bon sang ?

Soudain prit d'un atroce mal de tête, je me laissai tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et me prit le visage dans les mains. Ce devait-être un cauchemar. C'était impossible de ne pas se rappeler d'autant de choses ! J'allais bien me souvenir d'un nom, d'un visage !

Me voyant ainsi, mes cinq amis se ruèrent vers moi, alarmés, et inquiets de tout ce que je pouvais penser.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Tego ? Me demanda Massu qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je commence à saturer, répondis-je. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qu'il se passe et de moins en moins qui je suis.

-C'est parce que tu es unique, reprit-il, tu n'es comme personne d'autre, donc prendre exemple sur nous ne t'aideras pas. Il faut que tu essayes de chercher chaque instant quelle est la valeur des choses pour toi, ça peut t'aider à te souvenir de ce que tu aimais et ce que tu n'aimais pas.

-C'est tellement plus facile à dire.

-Je sais, Tego. Je sais.

Masuda m'adressa alors un sourire compréhensif et désolé puis me fit poser la tête contre son torse. Une sensation étrange. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce contact plein de tendresse et expirai lentement pour calmer la douleur dans mon crâne. Je devais être quelqu'un d'important pour lui, puisqu'à chaque fois, il était le premier à m'aider et à me réconforter. Je repensai à ma discussion avec Yamapi, la veille. Massu était-il celui qui m'aimait ? Était-il celui qui avait causé cette amnésie ? Essayait-il de se racheter en étant prévenant et attentif ? Il y avait tant de choses que je devais savoir, et la cause de mon état actuel semblait plus importante que de retrouver mes souvenirs perdus. Je ne devais pas perdre espoir. Un jour, je saurai tout.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jin et ses cinq acolytes sortirent de la salle et Kei alluma l'écran de contrôle. Quelques instants plus tard, des lumières et de la musique nous parvint : un concert. Plutôt impressionnant, d'ailleurs. Je fixai l'écran, complètement absorbé. Il devait y avoir un budget monstrueux pour ça, et la foule ne cessait de hurler à chaque mimique des chanteurs. Ce devait être vraiment grisant de se tenir sur cette immense scène, devant plusieurs dizaines de milliers de personnes, autant acclamés et aimés, seulement pour avoir à chanter et danser. Et l'espace d'un instant, je les enviai, eux six, pour qui cet exercice semblait si facile et naturel. J'aurai vraiment aimé me tenir à leur place, portant un superbe costume de concert, et accompagné des autres membres du groupe dont je ferais partie. Pouvoir chanter et danser, se sentir libre et adoré. Comme j'aimerai connaître ça !

Je me raidis, alors que je me pinçai les lèvres en plissant les yeux. Mon cœur battit plus fort et plus vite, et je crispai mes mains sur mes genoux. Ce fut encore Massu qui me tira de mes pensées.

-Un problème ?

-Non. Je me disais juste que j'aimerai vraiment être à leur place.

Je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'écran. La scène était très large, et communiquait par des passerelles à la scène centrale. Les éclairages de l'écran géant étaient parfaitement adapté à la chanson, et deux autres écrans pouvaient se déplacer sur deux scènes mobiles montées sur rails.

-Massu, c'est quoi cette salle ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

-C'est le Tokyo Dome.

-J'y suis déjà allé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois.

Je sentis le ton étrange qu'avait prit Masuda. Comme une joie mêlée de tristesse. Je connaissais donc cette salle. Peut-être y étais-je déjà allé pour un concert que j'étais allé voir avec des amis... peut-être avec eux. Peut-être pour voir les NEWS.

Environ une heure plus tard, un employé de la salle entra dans la nôtre et se dirigea vers Kei et Yamapi. Ils échangèrent plusieurs mots, puis ce-dernier se tourna vers moi.

-Tego, tu vas avec M. Hakano, il va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pou me faire retrouver la mémoire et me levai pour le suivre dans les coulisses de la scène. Arrivés dans une sorte d'antichambre sombre et ronde qui communiquait avec le reste des coulisses par des couloirs, il se tourna vers moi.

-Vous allez monter là-dessus, c'est une plateforme mobile. Une fois que tout sera prêt, elle va monter, et vous arriverez dans la salle. Restez bien sur la plateforme quoi qu'il arrivé puisque vous reviendrez dans les coulisses pour ici.

Il me tendit ensuite une oreillette équipée d'un micro que je positionnai devant ma bouche une fois le tout mit.

-Votre micro s'activera lorsque la plateforme montera. L'oreillette vous permet de rester en contact avec la régie. Restez calme et tout se passera bien.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis terrifié par ce qu'il va se passer. C'est bien la situation la plus énorme que je vais vivre depuis environ une semaine.

-Gardez courage, et ayez confiance en vous. Tout se rétablira bien un jour.

Après ses mots, cet homme aux allures de manager m'adressa un sourire confiant puis m'annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. J'acquiesçai, décidé mais effrayé, et montai sur la plateforme ronde dont il m'avait parlé plus tôt. Elles resta stable, et je me positionnai au centre, le cœur commençant à battre de plus en plus vite et fort. Par les haut-parleurs de la salle au-dessus de moi, j'entendis le MC se terminer, et une voix -sûrement celle de Jin- qui expliquait que les NEWS avaient une annonce à faire. NEWS. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Le groupe que j'aimais tant avant, j'allais le voir pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Ma respiration devint haletante, et je baissai le micro pour que mes souffles ne s'entendent pas lorsque j'arriverai dans la salle. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, et je reconnu le timbre de Yamapi. Lorsqu'il salua l'assemblée, une multitude de cris fusèrent, ainsi que des applaudissements. Quand l'ovation s'acheva, il reprit.

-Nous aimerions votre aide pour quelque chose. Vous avez sûrement tous lu la presse ces derniers temps, et vous devez être au courant de la situation de Tego-chan. Depuis plus d'une semaine, nous cinq faisons tout notre possible pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'est rappelé de rien. C'est pour cela que nous aimerions, aujourd'hui encore, le confronter à une situation qu'il a connu et qui aurait pu le marquer.

-Bien entendu, continua Massu, nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête, et peut-être que ce que nous avons préparé ne donnera rien, mais j'espère que vous accepterez de nous aider.

A ce moment là, encore plus de cris et d'applaudissements emplirent la salle, et la plateforme sur laquelle je me trouvais se mit à monter dans le noir. Je les vis ensuite, tous les cinq, sur la scène, un micro dans la main, et tournés vers le public. Il semblaient tous très à l'aise sur les planches qui d'ailleurs étaient si fortement éclairées que mon arrivée sur la scène centrale ne fut pas remarquée. Je les observais toujours avec surprise. Mais qui étaient ces types, au juste ? Ils ne devaient pas être des gens normaux, sinon ils n'auraient pas été aussi acclamés. Une fois la salle redevenue silencieuse, ce fut Kei qui prit la paroles.

-Faites, s'il vous plait, le maximum pour le toucher. Il faut qu'il se souvienne qui il est ! C'est insupportable de le voir comme ça ! Alors je vous en prie, si c'est aussi difficile pour vous que pour nous, aidez-le à retrouver ses souvenirs.

-Merci pour votre écoute, termina Shige avant de s'incliner comme ses quatre coéquipiers.

J'étais abasourdi. Ils faisaient ça pour moi ? Ils voulaient que des gens que je ne connaissais pas m'aident à retrouver la mémoire ? Je ne savais pas si je devais être ému ou en colère par cette situation si absurde. Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, un puissant projecteur blanc s'alluma au-dessus de moi et la marée sombre se tourna d'un seul et même mouvement vers la scène centrale. Des cris, beaucoup plus puissants que les précédents, fusèrent vers moi, ainsi qu'un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ces milliers et milliers de personnes commencèrent ensuite à hurler en rythme un nom que j'eus du mal à distinguer. Teshi. C'était quoi, ça ? Un surnom ? Pour moi ?

Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, voir autant de monde m'ovationner pour que je retrouve mes souvenirs me toucha profondément, et je ne sus absolument pas quoi dire.

C'est ensuite qu'ils vinrent. Des flashs. Des images qui me percutèrent violemment, me brûlant le crâne. Je portai vivement mes mains à la tête, fermant les yeux en grimaçant. Je vis des feux d'artifice derrière mes paupières. La salle qui tournoyait autour de moi. Yamapi, Massu et les autres qui étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec mes mouvements. Moi, tenant un micro et dansant seul devant une salle entière.

La douleur que me provoquèrent ces flashs, si aigüe et forte, me fit tomber à genoux, et, alors que je résistai à l'évanouissement, la régie hurla dans l'oreillette que l'on me ramène dans les coulisses, sous le regard horrifié des milliers de personnes qui avaient cru en moi. Et ils avaient eu raison. Je me rappelai une partie de ce que j'étais. Un membre de NEWS.

Tandis que la plateforme disparaissait dans le sol, je continuai de me tenir la tête en fermant les yeux de plus en plus fort au point de m'arracher quelques larmes sous la violence de cette douleur maladive. Les flashs s'étaient arrêtés, mais je souffrais toujours énormément. Tant, que je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, avant de m'effondrer sur la plateforme qui avait rejoint les coulisses. La voix de Ryo s'éleva, rassurant la foule. Petit à petit, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


	16. Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya IV

Note 1 : Après un chapitre 10 fois trop long, place au chapitre 10 fois trop court ! XP On va enfin savoir ce que veux Tego, entre son baiser avec Massu et son coeur qui le tiraille vers Pi... Mais quel camp va-t-il choisir ?

Note 2 : Bonne nouvelle ! c'est le dernier chapitre de cette partie ! On repasse à Pi au suivant ! =D

_Partie 7 : Tegoshi Yuya IV_

**Chapitre 15**

J'étais allongé sur le dos sur quelque chose de confortable.

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux et découvris le regard soulagé de Yamapi et de Massu. Leur adressant un soupir que je voulu détendu, je me redressai, avant d'être brutalement pris de vertige, et les mains de Massu me rattrapèrent avant que je tombe du canapé sur lequel je me trouvais. Je regardai autour de moi. Mon appartement.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit Yamapi, ça doit bien faire vingt-huit heures que t'es resté inconscient.

-Combien ?

-Vingt-huit heures, environ. On t'as ramené ici Massu et moi pendant que les autres se chargeaient de remercier et de rassurer tout le monde.

-Merci au fait. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-On pouvait pas te laisser comme ça, fit Massu en me tendant une barquette de takoyakis que je me mis à engouffrer sans pitié tellement j'étais affamé.

-Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

-Voui... NEWS, tout ça.

-Vraiment tout ? demanda Yamapi avec espoir.

-Ben, tout ce qui concerne le groupe, donc notre formation en novembre 2003, les concerts, les Johnnys... enfin, tout quoi.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il te manque encore quelques passages, fit remarquer Massu. Tu te souviens de ce qui a causé ton amnésie ?

-Ah... ben non.

-Bon, c'est pas très grave. Pour le moment, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu te souviennes de qui tu es.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ryo ne voulait pas me donner la boîte du CD. C'est parce que j'étais en photo dessus, avec vous tous...

-Exact, fit Massu en souriant.

Par sécurité, ce fut lui qui resta pendant la nuit. Après avoir partagé un repas joyeux et animé où il me racontait ses impressions durant les jours précédents et sa peur de ne jamais me retrouver, nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Une question commença ensuite à me brûler les lèvres et je me tournai vers lui.

-Dis, Massu.

-Voui ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Hein ? Mais je t'ai pas embrassé ! répliqua-t-il en tournant un regard d'incompréhension vers moi.

-Si. Avant que je me fasse tabasser par Shige.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, mais j'allais pas en parler devant Yamapi. Après tant d'efforts pour retrouver ma mémoire, imagine si je redevenais amnésique...

-De toutes façons, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ce jour là.

-Je sais, mais t'y as répondu. Pourquoi ?

Mon meilleur ami baissa alors les yeux, semblant rechercher ses impressions de ce moment passé. Mais en réalité, il cherchait plutôt sa façon de l'exprimer. Il releva ensuite vers moi un regard brûlant qui fit démarrer mon cœur au quart de tour.

-Je... je t'ai toujours aimé, Teshi. Toujours. Mais Yamapi t'aimait aussi et je ne voulais pas déclencher de bagarres dans le groupe, alors je n'ai rien dit. Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments forts pour Shige. Je me suis donc tourné vers lui, c'était plus facile pour nous tous comme ça.

-Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. Tu aimes Shige en ce moment, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai, j'aime Shige, admit-il avec une voix de plus en plus tremblante et faible tandis que ses yeux se chargeaient petit à petit de larmes. Je l'aime, mais moins que toi. Tu as toujours été le premier dans mon cœur. Toujours.

Comme contagieuses, les larmes qui roulaient maintenant silencieusement sur les joues de Massu montèrent aussi en moi. Le cœur battant, la gorge nouée, je ne trouvais qu'une chose à faire pour le remercier de sa franchise et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant contre mon cœur et posai ma tête contre la sienne. Il se mit alors à sangloter sans retenue, répondant à mon étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos avec timidité, puis se resserrèrent peu à peu. Nos torses se rapprochèrent et je sentis son cœur battre contre ma peau. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi étaient vraiment forts, peut-être autant –voire plus– que ceux de Yamapi, et je commençai à ressentir de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon meilleur ami. Il m'aimait tant, alors que je ne lui avais jamais accordé cette importance que je réservai à notre leader. Pendant un instant, je me sentis perdu, je ne savais plus trop où aller. J'aimais Yamapi, mais laisser Massu dans cet état derrière moi me brisai le cœur. Après plusieurs minutes, il relâcha son étreinte et se redressa, essuyant ses larmes avec un revers de main.

-Gomen, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as toujours été là quand je n'allais pas bien, c'est normal que je fasse pareil pour toi.

-Merci Teshi.

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains jointes et nerveuses. Il se mordilla les lèvres pendant un instant, incertain, puis se lança.

-Je suppose que tu iras vers Yamapi, non ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai que tu fasses une derrière chose pour moi.

Il leva alors des yeux d'une brûlante intensité et me vrilla du regard. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt, tandis que mes joues s'enflammaient à grande vitesse. Redoutant le pire, je tentai de me calmer.

-Quoi donc ? demandai-je après avoir dégluti.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

-Eh ?

Je fus à la fois soulagé et gêné. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me demande une nuit, mais sa retenue était impressionnante. En même temps, lui offrir un baiser, là, alors que j'étais relativement calme et parfaitement conscient de mes gestes, était très embarrassant. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, me pinçant les lèvres avec anxiété, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais il demandait si peu pour me laisser partir vers celui que j'aimais, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-D'accord, répondis-je enfin et je fus certain d'avoir vu son regard s'illuminer.

Je m'approchai alors de lui, le cœur battant, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, et avançai mon visage. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avec timidité, et je les pressai ensuite un peu plus fort. Je pris ses joues dans mes mains et passai mes pouces sur ses pommettes en un geste que je voulais doux et délicat. Gardant malgré tout les yeux ouverts, il poussa un très léger gémissement de plaisir par ce contact, et je séparai ensuite nos lèvres rougies par la pression tandis qu'il m'adressait un regard un peu frustré.

-C'était pas un baiser ça, répliqua-t-il. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Lui répondant avec des yeux rageurs mais amusés, je saisis le col de sa chemise et le tirai vers moi. Mes lèvres percutèrent les siennes avec force, et je forçai déjà le passage en introduisant ma langue entre ses dents. Mes doigts glissèrent ensuite vers ses joues et s'y cramponnèrent tandis que je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à m'assoir sur ses genoux. Avant de fermer les yeux, je vis les siens s'agrandir de surprise avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur mes épaules, fébrile. Il répondit ensuite à mon baiser et plaqua sa langue contre la mienne, jouant en même temps des lèvres, ce qui faillis me faire gémir de plaisir sous les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Il était doué pour embrasser, nul doute que Shige était passé avant moi. Mais j'y mis tout te ma fougue, toute ma passion, tout ce que je ressentais pour mon ami dans ce baiser. Tout ce que je donnais, il me le renvoyait au centuple, et je dus lutter pour ne pas perdre pied. Lorsqu'enfin, rassemblant toute ma volonté, je nous séparai pour la seconde fois, j'espérai qu'il était satisfait. Tous deux haletants, les lèvres et les joues brûlantes, le front perlé de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre, nous échangeâmes un regard fiévreux.

-Waow, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. T'es doué.

-Pas autant que toi.

Nous nous regardâmes avec des yeux et un sourire complices, puis nous reprîmes une position plus normale sur le canapé, tournés vers la télé toujours éteinte.

-Tu seras heureux, ne ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Fais le pour moi. Sois heureux. Je me sentirai moins coupable de ne pas t'avoir gardé avec moi.

-Ça devrait aller. Je commence à plutôt bien comprendre les sentiments de Pi, et il ne fera rien de méchant.

-Mais toi, tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

Le silence s'empara alors du salon et pour le couper, Massu proposa de regarder un film. Son regard tomba sur un DVD qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, et le lança aussitôt. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment attentif aux images qui défilaient, mais elles permettaient de briser le silence.

La nuit fut tranquille et je dormis vraiment bien jusqu'au petit matin. J'avais tout mis au clair. Les questions « Massu » étaient terminées, je devais maintenant affronter plus difficile. Yamapi.

Mais cette amnésie avait eu du bon. Je me sentais changé, grandi. Je savais que j'avais passé un cap et mes enfantillages n'étaient plus d'actualité. J'allais me battre et faire de mon mieux pour accéder à ce bonheur dont je rêvais tant.

Ou presque. J'avais encore un peu envie de jouer.


	17. Partie 8 : Yamashita Tomohisa

Note : Finalement, le chapitre le plus long de cette fic', c'est celui que vous vous apprêtez à lire ! C'est le plus long, mais aussi le dernier, et je suis un peu triste d'avoir fini cette fiction... Lisez-le avec attention s'il vous plait ! =D Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**ATTENTION : **Présence d'un très long lemon dans ce chapitre. Encore une fois, je n'utilise pas de termes explicites, mais faîtes attention à ce que vous pouvez imaginer... ;)

_Partie 8 : Yamashita Tomohisa_

**Chapitre 16**

Teshi s'était souvenu du groupe, mais pas encore de nos relation. Se rappelait-il que je l'aimais ? Se rappelait-il qu'il m'aimait ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je quittai la salle de bain et me laissai tomber sur l'un des trois canapés de mon salon. Il avait été amnésique pendant presque une semaine, ce qui avait coupé court à notre voyage à Hokkaido, mais le savoir en meilleure forme me rassurait. D'une même façon, je savais que le choc de son apparition sur la scène du Tokyo Dome l'avait fait souffrir, et je m'en étais voulu, mais c'est ce qui l'avait fait revenir parmi nous. Le plus difficile restait à venir. Comment lui faire se rappeler des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre sans le choquer ? J'avais peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Tellement peur que la situation actuelle m'aurait convenu, finalement.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, me tirant de mes pensées, et je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Je faillis pousser un cri de surprise.

C'était Teshi, souriant, superbe.

Je bloquai complètement devant la beauté de son visage à ce moment, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

-Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Je te dérange ?

-Euh, non, c'est bon. Tu veux entrer ?

-Je veux bien.

Sa voix était douce et légère, comme si les problèmes du monde ne pouvaient pas le toucher, et il passa tranquillement devant moi, les yeux rieurs. J'étais complètement perdu. Combien ce la faisait-il de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça ? Combien de jours ? Combien de semaines ?

Ça remontait sûrement à avant ma perte de contrôle, la veille de ma cuite mémorable, une semaine avant le Countdown. Mon estomac se noua. Ça faisait deux semaines. Seulement deux petites semaines, et il s'était passé tant de choses !

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Non non, tout va bien.

Je refermai la porte et suivis Teshi jusqu'au salon. Son visage heureux était vraiment magnifique, et je compris que j'aurai pu tomber amoureux de lui encore au moins une infinité de fois. Nous nous installâmes dur les canapés, l'un en face de l'autre, et je fixai ses yeux noirs.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Juste te voir et te parler.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Massu m'aime. Tu étais au courant ?

-Hein ? Euh, non je ne savais pas. Tu as découverts ça comment ?

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait embrassé après le Countdown.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Mais de quoi il parlait ? Massu ne l'avait pas embrassé ! C'était moi ! C'était moi qui l'avait touché !

-Tu te trompes, soufflai-je, il n'a pas pu t'embrasser...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai touché, pas lui.

-Je sais, mais lui aussi.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je en me levant. Comment ça « aussi » ? Il a fait quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ria-t-il, il m'a juste embrassé. Mais Shige l'a vu et il est devenu fou de rage.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Voui.

-Alors, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux aussi ?

-Voui.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

J'étais vraiment en colère, cette fois. Parce qu'encore une fois, il jouait avec moi et testait mes réactions. Je me sentis mal d'être manipulé ainsi, et je partis vers la cuisine en me prenant le visage dans les mains, pour me calmer. J'étais fatigué de ses jeux et il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Mais, malgré tout, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, et je préférais largement être manipulé qu'être séparé de lui.

-Tomo-chan.

Cette voix. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi douce. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles au moment où je réalisai qu'il venait d'employer mon prénom, et me retournai vivement. Je faillis pousser un cri de surprise. Teshi s'était agenouillé, les mains sur le sol et la tête penchée au point que son front touche le parquet. Je l'observai, les yeux exorbités, ne voulant pas croire ce que je voyais. Je me précipitai vers lui et voulu le redresser en le prenant par les épaules. Mais il résista, de toute ses forces.

-Relève-toi, murmurai-je.

-Pas avant que je me sois excusé !

-Eh ? Pourquoi ?

Je le lâchai et m'agenouillai devant lui, assit sur mes pieds croisés, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il s'excuser ? Qu'avait-il fait qui mérite qu'il se rabaisse ainsi ? Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je restai patient.

La tête toujours baissée, il prit une profonde respiration.

-Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il, je t'en prie, pardonne moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai fait souffrir, j'ai joué avec toi et avec ton cœur pour qu'au final, ça ne nous apporte rien. Accepte mes excuses s'il te plait.

-Au contraire. Je trouve que ça nous a permit de comprendre toute l'ampleur de nos sentiments.

-Mais je... voulu-t-il répliquer en se redressant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air navré.

-Ne dis rien. Contente toi de m'aimer.

-Pi...

-Je veux te l'entendre dire. Ce sera ta punition pour avoir joué avec moi.

Il se redressa d'avantage, plongeant son regard dans le mien avec un air reconnaissant, et m'adressa un sourire penaud, puis fixa ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Après s'être pincé les lèvres, ce qui déclencha en moi une vague de désir, cette mimique étant absolument délicieuse, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens en un geste tendre. Levant vers moi des yeux brûlants, il me vrilla de ses pupilles noires.

-Je t'aime, Tomo-chan.

Et il se jeta ensuite sur moi, entourant mes épaules de ses bras, me proposant ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué ces derniers jours. Je les happèrent littéralement, le serrant fort contre moi, et fit jouer ma langue à ses commissures, demandant ainsi le passage qu'il m'accorda aussitôt. C'était le premier baiser que nous partagions réellement, et c'était si libérateur que je me laissai glisser dans ce gouffre d'amour et de bonheur, le cœur battant énergiquement contre mon torse. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et les maintinrent alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi petit à petit. Je sentis dans ses doigts qu'il était fébrile et secoué par un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Il voulait passer un cap, c'était certain, et j'étais prêt à le faire avec lui, quel que soit le lieu ou l'heure. Ça pouvait être ici et maintenant comme demain chez lui. Il décidait, je voulais lui offrir ce choix.

Soudain, des souvenirs de notre première nuit ensemble me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais gardé des douleurs et des marques pendant tant de temps que je m'étais souvent demandé s'il était aussi angélique et pur qu'on le disait. C'était à vérifier. Perdu dans mes pensées, il me fit revenir à l'instant présent grâce à un léger mouvement de mâchoire qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. C'était à se demander où il avait apprit à embrasser. Mais, alors que je pensais que nous ne ferions que rester blotti l'un contre l'autre, il me fit tomber en arrière et vint se placer au-dessus de moi, les genoux posés sur le sol de part et d'autre de mon bassin. Cette chute réveilla en moi tous les désirs que je réussissais à calmer jours après jours et je m'accrochai fermement à se nuque en l'entourant de mes bras, le tirant vers moi. Il ne se fit pas prier, et s'allongea presque sur mon torse, faisant se frôler nos bassins qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Je rougis instantanément, comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans mon entrejambe, et ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que lui les maintenait fermement clos, le visage en feu, les sourcils froncés sous le désir qui montait en lui et qu'il tentait de freiner. C'était vraiment adorable, de le voir ainsi en proie à ses envies.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Ou plutôt, il ne put se contrôler plus longtemps, et ses doigts se faufilaient déjà sous mon t-shirt, parcourant avec avidité mon torse et mes côtes. Je fis alors de même avec lui, mais pressant chaque parcelle de son dos. Je compris à cet instant quelle était la différence entre nous deux à ce moment. Lui avait du mal à se contenir alors que je me maîtrisais presque parfaitement. Presque. Certaines choses étaient impossibles à contrôler, et ce qui prenait forme dans mon pantalon en était la preuve. Oui, j'avais envie de lui, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Il était sobre et conscient de ses gestes, et nous irions jusque là où il le souhaitait. S'il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas, tant pis. Nous pouvions toujours reporter, nous avions la vie devant nous.

J'ouvris de nouveau brusquement les yeux, surpris. Tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait mon t-shirt jusqu'à la gorge, l'autre s'attardait sur ma ceinture. Il allait vite, le petit ! C'était même difficile à croire qu'il n'avait aucune expérience ! Pouvait-il vraiment être aussi bien guidé par ses instincts ? Je le laissai faire, curieux de voir jusqu'où il irait. Et je ne fus pas déçu. Une fois la boucle de ceinture écartée, il s'attaqua au bouton et à la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon avant de rompre notre baiser. Frustré, je cherchai ses lèvres, avant de les sentir se poser contre ma tempe avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il embrassa chaque millimètre de mon visage avant de mêler la pointe de sa langue à ses baisers. Plusieurs fois, ses pincements étaient plus forts et j'étais certain qu'ils laisseraient des marques. Son visage était toujours très concentré, comme s'il résistait contre le gouffre qui tentait de l'emporter. Esquissant un sourire, je me mis à espérer qu'il se laisse entraîner. Je voulais voir ce qu'il savait faire, sans qu'il se retienne. Je voulais faire face à ses démons intérieurs, à ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

Délaissant mes joues et mon front marqué, et il fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma gorge tandis qu'il continuait inlassablement de caresser mon torse, ses deux mains profitant de la musculature que j'avais eu tant de mal à former. Elles semblèrent se plaire à presser chacun de mes muscles, suivant leurs lignes comme si elles voulaient les apprendre par cœur, et cherchant mes points sensibles. Lorsqu'elles passèrent en haut de mes côtes, je tressaillis en résistant pour ne pas essayer de me dégager de leur emprise. Elles parurent le comprendre et descendirent ainsi plus bas, s'égarant de temps en temps sur mon dos. Les lèvres de Yuya me rappelèrent tandis qu'elles mordillaient mes épaules. Je tournai la tête vers elles, espérant les recevoir, mais elles ignorèrent ma demande et descendirent plus bas, longeant les courbes de mon torse, s'arrêtant un instant sur mon cœur, ressentant avec plaisir ses palpitations, puis repartant de l'autre côté, appréciant la poussée de mes poumons contre mon thorax. C'était vraiment surprenant. J'avais l'impression que chaque partie de Yuya avait sa propre conscience tellement ses gestes étaient parfaits. Ils allaient là où ils me donneraient le plus de plaisir, répondant facilement à mes attentes, mais étant parfois capricieux. Comme lui. Il avait toujours été attentif aux autres, mais aussi très joueur.

Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur mon nombril, laissant passer une langue taquine qui déclencha mes frissons. Plus loin, ses doigts fins épousaient parfaitement les lignes de mon dos et de ma chute de reins, passant lascivement sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Je frissonnai de nouveau, une bouffée de chaleur me montant jusqu'au visage. J'étais immobile, mes mains toujours accrochées à son dos. Il m'avait complètement hypnotisé par ses gestes, et je compris pourquoi j'avais été le seul à garder des marques de notre première nuit. Avec lui, c'était tellement tentant de se laisser faire, et j'avais le sentiment que, quoi qu'il fasse, la douleur ne viendrait pas entraver ces instants si merveilleux.

Encore une fois, je faillis pousser un gémissement surpris. Ses lèvres étaient toutes proches, frôlant avec sensualité et un malin plaisir mon bas-ventre encore couvert de ses vêtements. C'était affolant. Il allait vite, et ne semblait pas paniquer, comme si chaque geste était réfléchi et spontané. Avait-il réellement perdu le contrôle ? Pour répondre au violent frisson qui m'avait ébranlé, il passa langoureusement sa langue sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et je ne pus cette fois pas retenir un gémissement sonore tandis que je resserrai mes bras autour de lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre alors de plus en plus fort et de façon effrénée. Ma respiration devint soudain haletante et coupée, brûlante, tout comme mes joues. Je fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il n'avait encore rien fait, mais... Waouh ! D'où lui venait cette expertise ? Était-elle naturelle ou l'avait-il apprit quelque part ? Non. C'était naturel et spontané. Ça se sentait. Parce que ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Il développait son propre style et c'était évident que j'allais en raffoler.

Comme pour tester ma patience, il remonta peu à peu vers mon torse sur lequel il déposa plusieurs baisers. Sans m'en rendre compte, je grognai, souhaitant qu'il continue sa descente, mais il ignora mes protestations et glissa d'avantage vers mon cœur et ma gorge. Ses mains, elles, semblèrent céder, et vinrent doucement, légèrement, sautillant sur mes côtes, jusqu'à mon t-shirt qu'elles ôtèrent d'un coup avant de revenir vers mes derniers remparts et de les faire glisser lascivement le long de mes cuisses pour les écarter, une fois les pieds passés. En seulement quelques gestes, je m'étais retrouvé nu, allongé sur le parquet qui brûlait sous ma peau bouillante, l'âme prisonnière d'un corps tout habillé. Rassemblant les fragments de ma volonté éparpillée, j'arrivai à diriger mes mains vers sa ceinture, et il comprit aussitôt ce que j'attendais de lui. Là non plus, il ne se fit pas prier, et parut s'amuser à se dénuder petit à petit, plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes entre chaque mouvement, et frottant ses genoux contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Une fois ses habits étalés sur le sol à côté des miens, je voulus prendre l'initiative avant que je ne retombe dans l'hypnose de ses gestes. D'un coup de reins, je provoquai un mouvement qui nous aurait permit d'inverser nos positions, mais il fut plus rapide et alerte. Plaquant mes bras en croix en se tenant en équilibre sur mes poignets, il bloqua mon bassin en venant planter le sien dans sa trajectoire, ce qui me fit perdre toute raison. Je retombai, de nouveau sous l'emprise de mes désirs, tremblant et bouillonnant de l'intérieur, sentant peu à peu le feu devenir si intense qu'il me serait impossible de me contenter que de caresses et de baisers.

Là encore, je fis l'erreur de penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt. Il lâcha mes poignets et posa ses mains sur mon torse, à plat, tandis qu'il couchait le reste de son corps sur le mien, faisant entrer en contact nos membres excités, augmentant ainsi le désir qui s'était déjà répandu en moi. Difficile de rester lucide. Et d'autant plus qu'il vint de nouveau plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes en cherchant à épouser le plus possible mon corps allongé. Ses bras passèrent derrière ma nuque et il tira pour remonter vers mon visage. Était-il conscient de ce que ce geste déclencha en moi ? Le contact de nos peaux glissant l'une sur l'autre me fit fortement frissonner et la chaleur augmenta d'un coup dans la pièce. Rassemblant assez mes esprits pour répondre à son baiser, je fis jouer ma langue contre la sienne. Étrangement, c'était comme s'il m'attendait, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il sépara de nouveau nos lèvres avec un sourire taquin vraiment déstabilisant, et m'adressa un regard chargé d'une lueur au-delà de l'érotisme. Mon visage s'enflamma de nouveau tandis que mes lèvres étaient encore seules. Mes bras se décrochèrent et, en glissant le long de mes flancs, vinrent entourer ma taille. Yuya se redressa, se léchant les lèvres comme s'il savourait notre baiser, puis me vrilla du regard. Ses yeux étaient déterminés, joueurs, malicieux, et incroyablement pénétrants. Ne pouvant rien faire que de rester passif, je me laissai aspirer par ses pupilles, juste au moment où il décida de passer à l'action. Il baissa son visage vers moi, me scrutant avec une atroce lenteur, faisant jouer ses mains sur mes hanches, descendant parfois plus bas pour caresser mes cuisses, mais évitant toujours soigneusement ce que je voulais qu'il touche. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt. Les baisers seraient donc notre dernier secours pendant quelques temps. Dommage.

Mais quelle erreur de penser ça ! Ses genoux se resserrèrent entre les miens et il m'écarta les jambes sans aucun effort, se rapprochant de moi avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux. Mon cœur fit un bond monstrueux dans ma poitrine, et je crus m'étrangler quelques instants. Il posa ses lèvres sous mon nombril, et descendit peu à peu vers mon bas ventre, ne se lassant pas de presser chaque parcelle de peau de mes hanches et de mes cuisses avec des gestes lascifs. Sa langue perça entre ses dents et vint savourer mes sensations de plus en plus bouillantes à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et je commençai à perdre patience. Allait-il le faire ou pas ? C'était difficile d'être passif. Même si j'avouerai bien que j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en se moment à part agripper fermement ses épaules. Je lançai un soupir las tandis que ses lèvres remontaient vers mon torse.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux. Oui, il était en train de jouer avec mes désirs. Ses doigts avaient tous simplement sautés de mes hanches pour se poser délicatement à la place tant attendue. Il les fit courir, glisser, s'emmêler, se croiser, revenir et serrer un peu plus fort, m'arrachant à chaque fois des gémissements de plaisir. Il avait enfin commencé après tant d'attente ! Et il n'y allait pas de main morte ! A peine avait-il engagé ces espiègleries qu'il y posa ses lèvres tout en douceur, tâtant, entourant, chatouillant de sa langue. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux alors que je libérai son dos, ne voulant pas le blesser tellement je voulais griffer et serrer fort. Mes ongles crissèrent alors sur le parquet. Une énorme vague de plaisir monta en moi, déferlant tout près de mon cœur qui gagna en force et en vitesse.

C'est précisément ce moment qu'il choisit pour se redresser et me délaisser. Je voulus grogner, lui ordonner de continuer, mais je restai sans voix, trop bouleversé. Cependant, ses mains reprirent le flambeau, et je me détendis. Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi enjôleurs et lascifs, et je repris la symphonie expansive de mes plaintes, tandis que ses lèvres venaient marquer ma peau, tout près puis plus haut, à côté du cœur puis au-dessus du nombril, traçant points par points des motifs dont lui seul avait le secret. Une fois las de ma peau rougie, l'une de ses mains s'accrocha à mes épaules, et me fit me retourner sur le dos, l'autre ne lâchant toujours pas sa précieuse prise. Mon cœur marqua plusieurs battements plus puissants. Allait-il le faire ?

Je me recroquevillai un peu sur moi-même, lui proposant une meilleure position tandis qu'il plaçait ses doigts sur mes lèvres, tapotant avec légèreté. Je ne me fis pas prier pour les engloutir et les mordiller ensuite comme une délicieuse confiserie, passant langoureusement ma langue autour et entre eux. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, son torse se collant à mon dos en un contact bouillant. Lorsqu'il jugea que j'avais assez profité de ses doigts, il les retira de ma bouche et plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre de mes hanches, avant de les insérer insidieusement en moi. Je me préparai à la douleur de l'intrusion, mais rien ne vint, ses gestes étant si doux et aimants. Après quelques instants, il les retira lentement pour laisser la place à son membre tendu avec une tendresse extrême, ne lâchant toujours pas le mien. Une fois parvenu à ses fins, tenant fermement ma hanche, il reprit les mouvements de ses doigts, m'infligeant de profonds frissons, en même temps qu'il s'avançait d'avantage en moi avec lenteur prudente et mesurée. Je tressaillis brusquement, du bas du dos jusque dans la nuque et me crispai, ce qui provoqua chez lui un gémissement de plaisir, mes muscles s'étant resserrés autour de lui. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait. C'était la première fois depuis le début qu'il exprimait ses désirs. Mais je fus rapidement rappelé à la réalité puisqu'il approfondit ses mouvements, les rendant peu à peu plus rapprochés et plus rapides, même s'ils restaient encore assez lents. Poussant un nouveau cri, cette fois plus sonore, je fermai les yeux avec force, serrant les poings en sentant toutes ces sensations merveilleuses monter en moi, m'enflammant de toutes part, consumant mon âme en ébullition. Si ça continuait de cette façon, j'allais atteindre les cieux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se libérer. Je tentai donc de résister à ces frissons qui me secouaient de plus en plus fort.

C'était peine perdue. Ses doigts étaient si experts et si agiles que je poussai de nouveau un cri encore plus puissant, la respiration rauque et sifflante, fiévreuse, tout comme mon regard qui ne semblait plus voir les choses autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus que cette sensation, ce plaisir, cette jouissance qui montait peu à peu, et de plus en plus vite à mesure que les mouvements de Yuya se faisaient plus rapprochés et vifs. Sa main posée sur ma hanche la quitta et vint se poser sur mon torse, s'accrochant fermement à moi tandis que je sentis sa respiration plus que brûlante sur ma nuque. Elle était saccadée, coupée, violente, et le battements de son cœur contre mon dos devenaient toujours plus puissants et rapides. Très vite à partir de cet instant, son souffle se mêla de sons rauques et sonores, comme s'il ne pouvait plus les retenir après tout ce temps. Semblant vouloir se contrôler, il posa ses lèvres sur mon dos perlé de sueur et y déposa un baiser tremblant et un peu brutal avant de gémir une nouvelle fois. Resserrant la prise de ses doigts, je sentis mon cœur se liquéfier d'un seul coup tandis que le feu en moi essayait par tous les moyens de sortir. Le visage bouillonnant, autant que mes lèvres et que tout le reste de mon corps, ma tête partit en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux clos, un profond râle s'échappant depuis ma gorge alors qu'il m'avait fait monter jusqu'au ciel. Mon cri s'intensifiant toujours plus, je me libérai entre ses doigts, contractant l'ensemble des muscles de mon corps, et provoquant ainsi sa propre jouissance. Son cri se mêla au mien alors qu'il se relâchait en moi.

Une fois le silence retombé autour de nous, il se dégagea en tremblotant, se laissant glisser à ma gauche tandis que je m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le parquet devenu bouillant. Je tournai la tête vers lui, la respiration toujours courte, le visage encore en feu, le regard fiévreux, les lèvres tremblantes. Il paraissait quasiment mon reflet, à part que sa peau n'était pas marquée de suçons rouge vif. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et à ses joues, ses yeux exprimant une profonde satisfaction. Je levai une main vers lui et la posai sur sa joue, dégageant les mèches de cheveux plaquées dans la sueur de ses traits, avant de caresser ses lèvres. Je souris brusquement, le remerciant de tout mon cœur d'avoir pu m'offrir un tel plaisir et il y répondit, radieux. Plaisantant, et ayant retrouvé un rythme respiratoire plus calme, j'ouvris la bouche.

-T'es sûr que ce n'était que ta deuxième fois ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était vraiment explosif ! J'ai rien pu faire ! plaisantai-je.

-Désolé, j'arrivais pas à me contrôler pour te laisser guider.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux que ça, de toutes façons.

Échangeant un autre sourire, nous partageâmes un baiser tranquille.

La journée avait admirablement bien commencé ! Après plusieurs minutes passées à nous observer en silence, souriants, je pris une autre de douche puis laissai la place à Yuya. Les répétitions pouvaient reprendre sans problème, nous étions parés pour affronter la vie qui se profilait devant nous. Mais, avant de quitter mon appartement, je me retournai vers lui, un regard un peu inquiet sur le visage.

-Dis, moi. Tu comptes arrêter tes jeux ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec malice. Mais disons plutôt que je compte jouer avec toi chaque nuit. Tu as intérêt à être endurant, c'était rien ce matin, comparé à ce que je peux vraiment faire.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça. On verra bien qui s'endormira le premier.

-Très bien ! Que le jeu commence ! s'exclama-t-il avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

_PS : Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre s'il vous plait ! Je vais maintenant aller profiter de mes vacances pour... écrire encore plus de fictions XP J'ai deux OS en préparation qu'il faut encore que je tape à l'ordinateur et après ça, je verrai. Vous pouvez me proposer des idées si vous voulez, je suis partante ! (modalités sur le forum)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
